Toxic
by Pannecake
Summary: Summary: Something about this woman, was toxic to him. He wanted to sweep her off stage and carry her out of this place, this life. He wanted to take her to bed each night and wake with her each morning She was..intoxicating. Sasusaku & bit of Sasutenten
1. Prologue

Title: Toxic

Chapter one: Re-written prologue

* * *

Fierce winds riped through the city streets, sending objects in all scattered directions. Rain angrily hit against the windows of the sleeping villagers, trying to wake them from their dreams. All but two people slept soundly, praying that in their progress of sleep this storm would wash away their sins and bring hope of a better day. The streets were barren for no one dared step foot into the tormented winds to brave the night.It was unusually quiet, terrifyingly quiet. 

Inside a small apartment a young woman sat up, tears pouring down her delicate porcelain face. She stood from her pull out bed in the couch and made her way to the small box that sat, covered by a table cloth, in the corner of the small living room in her two bedroom apartment. She cautiously ripped the table cloth from the top of the box, fearing that, in the many months she had left it unattended, it had disappeared. Part of her was relieved to see it seeing there, where she had left it. The other wanted to cry, to yell, to kick the box. It held such dangerous memories of a life she longed to live, and a life she wished she had never given up. She picked up the box, heavy with memories, and brought it to her couch in the front room where she had been sleeping. She pulled open the lid and looked away, fearing the memories would overwhelm her. Slowly her emerald eyes made contact with the box. A single crystal tear slid down her pale skin and landed on a soft pink lock of hair. She reached in and picked up an item.

It was a wedding invitation. Two people sat happily on the front, both had happy smiles and and eyes. The man had his arms wrapped tightly around the woman he loved and the woman leaned into him. The invite read the date and time, as well as the lovebirds names. She smiled sadly and placed the invite to her brothers wedding back into the box. She pulled out another trinket and sighed.

It was a pair of black diamond earrings. She smiled sadly at the drops of black tears. He had given them to her as a gift. She placed them back in the box, she really had to give them back. She hadn't known what compelled her to keep them. She just had. She reached back into the box and pulled out a flyer.

She placed it back, a warm smile cast towards her abandoned business venture.

She sifted through the rubble of her lost life, passing over dresses, and jewelry, a few trinkets an keepsakes from days gone. That is when she found what she had been looking for. She picked it up with great care and placed it on her bedside table. Within the expensive silver frame there stood two adults. She smiled at this picture before lying back down in her makeshift bed. It was times like this, when it rained, that she hoped the world would wash away her sins and let her have her life back. Each time it rained, the sun would come up, and she'd still be covered by her sins.

As her head hit the pillow and her back hit the mattress her mind contained only one fading thoughts before she reached the dreamless oblivion of sleep. She allowed this fatal word to leave her lips, hoping that god would remember what sin she wanted washed from her shoulders. "Sasuke."

-'-'-'-'-

Another citizen still roamed in the early hours of this stormy night. He Sat gloomily at the bar in his forlorn and empty apartment.  
The rain hit against his window, reminding him of the many nights he had spent in good company. He sighed deeply the essence of regret in his tone. He looked deeply into the glass of scotch and tried to fight off the memories that threatened to reawaken. He poured another glass, as soon as the contents of his first glass had made there way safely down his throat. The sensation was warm and welcoming to his cold lifeless body. He took another deep drink and slammed the glass onto the bar. Only thoughts of regret lived in his mind since that fateful day not so long ago. He wondered if there was still time to make things right.

He turned his head and looked at his apartment. Naruto slept silently on his couch, snoring gently. The blonde idiot had been locked out of his own house. Sasuke sighed and went back to his drinking. The glass was empty once again. He poured a third glass and downed it quickly. Another glass was filled. He took another long swig and hit the glass on the bar. It was half empty.

The words she would've said filled his mind. _"Sasuke, silly, the glass is half full, remember that, and what are you doing drinking anyway, we'll have plenty of time to drink later."_

He smirked at the cup. Who did she think she was, getting into his head all the time. He drank what was left and threw the cup aside, not caring when it shattered across the back wall. He took the bottle and drank from it, hoping the alcohol would drown his sorrow. It seemed as if the world wanted him dead. The rain against the windows, the dark wind blowing sad tunes against old buildings, the woman he loved lingering in his every thought. He finished the bottle and threw it in anger against the wall.

"stupid bitch." He hissed. He wanted so badly to crawl into her arms. He wanted to feel whole again. He growled as her smiling face filled his mind. He stood up and knocked over the stool. "who does she think she is." He swung his hand over the bar, knocking off the glasses from the drinking Naruto and he had done earlier that evening. The glass shattered across the floor catching the dim light of the bar. "She never leaves me alone!" He punched the wall sending a photo to the ground. The frame cracked and the glass shattered across the smiling faces. A man and a woman, who were once madly in love. He bent down and picked up the shattered photo. His eyes clouded over as the played over the smiling faces. then his mind brought him to where he was now. Miserable. He ran a thumb down the face of the woman, not caring as it sliced through his finger.

He walked to his room and placed the picture at his bedside table. The glass shattered and stained with blood. He climbed into bed and looked at it one more time before falling asleep. "Good night... Sakura."

As the night wore on and the sun rose into the heavens the storm calmed. The two only hoped at one day their hearts would calm as well. Maybe then they could finally move on with their interrupted lives.


	2. Memories

_-One year earlier-_

Sasuke watched in utter discomfort. Why had they done this to him? Taken him to such a disgraceful place. They knew he was not interested in such things. In fact this was the one thing he never thought about. For that reason, more than anything, was why they had brought him here for his birthday. 25 years old and already the CEO of a major company, they said he worked to hard. Maybe he did, but he didn't mind. Nothing would bring him happiness, not the money, the women, the drugs, the house. Nothing. So he chose to drown out the screaming depression. The hole. His mind flew to his mother. Which, in a place like this, was an odd thing. Still he remembered her, he felt the hole grow as he thought of it. Blood flashed before his eyes, images of the cruelty, his father's face, the cold stare he gave from beneath all that blood.

He stood up and placed the clean class on the table. He looked at his friends with such hate. "I have to go."

A rush of blonde found Naruto before his dear friend Sasuke. "Sasuke, come on, you only turn 25 once."

Sasuke glared into the startling blue eyes of his best friend. They swam with glee as his eyes seemed to analyze the young Uchiha. "Oh my God, teme, are you..." He lowered his voice dangerously. "Gay?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Naruto, dobe, I'm not gay. I'm just not interested in..." His hand flew out towards where the dancers were...dancing. "This... form of entertainment."

"Sasuke, have you been." Naruto gulped."Checking me out?"

Sasuke shot Naruto a dangerous glare. "NARUTO!"

"Sasuke, are you in love with a woman then?" Naruto asked. His voice pitched with joy. "are you feeling unfaithful by being here?"

"NARUTO!" Sasuke said, finally letting his slender fingers make contact, rather harshly, with the back of Naruto's head. "You know full well what today is..."

Naruto looked at Sasuke blankly, trying to recall what day exactly it was. "You're birthday...?"

"There is somewhere I have to be..." Sasuke said. His hands flew into the pockets of his dark wash blue jeans and he turned on his heel, heading for the exit.

"It's the day they died, ten years to the day." He whispered at the door. The red Exit sign blared against his skin, casting an almost insane look upon his face.

Naruto nodded. "I'm sorry, Uchiha."

Sasuke nodded. "Good bye, Naruto."

His hand flew to the push bar on the yellow door.He gently fingered the cold metal. Something drew him to stay, something he forgot.

"Naruto..." He said, turning around. He walked up to his best friend and stared him in the eye.

"Are you going to stay?" Naruto asked, completely perplexed.

"I forgot my laptop." He pushed harshly past his best friend and walked back to where he had been seated, only moments before. He bent down and fingered in the dark lights for his case. The lights suddenly flashed brightly. Sasuke jumped in surprise and fell back into his seat. All the performers from the night entered the stage, each wearing a sequined short dress in various colours, many were adorned in feathers or gaudy jewelry. Sasuke thought of how disgraceful this place was. He frowned at the women. All of them kept cheery demeanor as the lined up for the last show of the night. His eyes burned from the bright lights refracting off sequins. But something made his eyes stay on stage.

The girl that stood in the centre. She seemed to make him forget about everything that had troubled him over the years. He felt something in his stomach flip. Something about this woman, was toxic to him. She seemed untouchable, up there on the stage, her silky red dress hugging every curve. Her black boots reaching just below her knees. Long pink hair fell in soft curls around her face, and her green eyes pierced his. He felt something click as their eyes met for just a moment. She quickly tore her gaze from his and continued doing her little dance. Her body danced freely with all the other women on stage. Each doing their jobs. Earning their keep.

Pity struck him. A girl like that, working in a place like this. Just to get by. He wanted to sweep her off stage and carry her out of this place, this life. He wanted to stare into her deep green eyes and see them really smile. He wanted to run his hands through the pink hair, to feel the softness against his skin. He wanted to take her to bed and wake with her next to him. He quickly banished all thoughts of this. It was unseemly. It was not something he indulged on, these little fantasies. Still she was intoxicating.

"Sasuke." A voice whispered. It was Neji. "I thought you were leaving..."

Sasuke kept his eyes fixed on the woman before him. "I forgot my laptop..." His voice seemed like it was in another place. Neji smiled.

"Naruto owes me five hundred dollars." Neji said smiling. The money was merely pocket change for him, he was the CEO of his uncles law firm. Money was no concern. but the pride that came with it, that was all he really wanted. "I told him you weren't gay.."

Sasuke nodded. "hn.."

He felt something snap in his mind. "Neji, who is that girl on stage?"

"Haruno.." Neji stated. "Sakura, Haruno..."

"hn." Sasuke nodded. "Fits..."

Neji nodded "You like her?"

"hn." Sasuke said.

"Too bad, she won't do you..." Neji stated. His eyes fixed on a young brunette serving drinks.

"Hn?" Sasuke asked.

"She's a virgin... she may go up their and flaunt herself, but she has never done anyone in her life, and she refuses to do anyone..." Neji said, his hand motioning to the brunette to bring him another drink.

"hnnn..." Sasuke said. "I'll change that..."

"Good luck..." Neji said. "She's not going to accept your offer."

Sasuke smirked, his attention turning to his friend as the girls left the stage. "You're forgetting." He said, pushing himself from the chair. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha..and Sasuke Uchiha,,always gets what he wants."

He felt Neji's grip tighten around his wrist. "I'm warning you Uchiha... you don't want to get involved with that girl."

"I'll get involved with whomever I wish... Hyuga." Sasuke snapped as he walked away.

His feet danced along the cold concrete of the poorly cared for place. He knew where he was going, his father had built this building. Not for this purpose, but after..that night. Many of his fathers assets were sold off and the money given to him. This building, that had once been a large bookstore, was one of those assets. He carefully took himself up the first step of the many that lead to the top floor. His fathers office and the offices of many others had been situated up there all those years ago.

_"Sasuke." His fathers warm voice stated. "This is where I'll be working from now on." He rubbed a hand in his sons hair. Messing up the raven locks that his mother had worked so hard to tame. _

_"Father." Sasuke said, his eyes glowing with question. "Why don't you work in the big building anymore."_

_His father took a seat on the bottom step and Sasuke followed. "Because, before I met your mother, your uncle Minato and I wanted to run a bookstore together."_

_"But uncle Minato is-" Sasuke was cut off._

_"Sasuke, Minato is in a better place. I built this place.. to honour him... to fulfill his dream..."_

_"But why don't you work in the big building, where they need you?" Sasuke asked. _

_"You are still very young, Sasuke. You would not understand. I have retired and handed the firm over to your cousin, Shusui. He is old enough to take it over." His father said. Smiling. _

_"Why not Itachi?" Sasuke asked. "He's my brother... he should take over.."_

_His father frowned. "I do not trust... Itachi. But over all I would love for you to run the business someday... But at ten years old, I do not think you can manage it...on your own." He smiled at his son. But Sasuke knew better. Something evil was in his brother. Something greedy._

_His father stood up and brushed down his suit. "Come Sasuke, I want to show you my office." A smile spread wider across his fathers face and he ruffled his sons hair. That would be the last day they spent together._

"Are you alright?" Came a timid voice. Sasuke looked up from his seat on the stairs and saw the same Brunette that Neji had been eyeing.

Sasuke nodded. "I'll be fine."

The girl wrapped her silk pink dressing gown tightly around her and took a few steps down and sat beside him. "No you won't."

Sasuke looked at her in confusion. "How do you know?"

"I know you." She stated simply. "You are Sasuke Uchiha, Fugaku's son."

"How do you know my father?" Sasuke asked.

"I did a college essay on the Uchiha company." She stated. "You've inherited quite the empire."

He nodded. "Not by choice."

"Well when Itachi took over you fell into a hole of debt. You sure did work hard to keep it afloat." She said.

"yeah, I needed to keep the dream alive.." He said.

"Is that why you're here?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

"I know full well this place belonged to your father. Namikaze books. I came here once. It's life was short." She stated. "A whole of a month. You father was kil-"

"please!" Sasuke said, his eyes filled with pain. "I don't wish to talk about that."

She nodded. "I'm sorry."

He nodded. "Thank you."

"My name is Tenten by the way." She stated. She held out her soft hand and he took it. He stood up and pulled her with him. She came up rather awkwardly and landed into his chest. She giggled and he helped her gain composure. Once that was achieved she smiled sweetly at him. Her eyes locked with his. For a moment their breath halted. Suddenly warm lips caressed his. She puled away with a smile. "Happy birthday Sasuke."

He nodded and then pulled her in again. Lust and passion flared and soon as their kiss deepened into something much more, his mind forgot the pink haired girl that he had fallen for at first site. He knew that the pink girl was the one he wanted. Still depression and loneliness had taken over most of his senses and all he really wanted was to be with some one, anyone at that moment.Tenten was beautiful and kind, still she wasn't his. It didn't matter much though. As long as he didn't have to wake up alone tomorrow.


	3. The Deal

A/N: I know I must warn you... this is heavy in SasuTenten... but it ends in SasuSaku...

* * *

Sasuke fell down next to TenTen, his body sweating. He looked over at the giggling girl. He rolled his eyes. 

"What is so funny?" He asked.

She smiled and turned on her side to look the Uchiha in the eyes. Her brown eyes piercing his. Her Brown hair fell beside her, drenched with sweat. She took a deep breath. The Uchiha beside her was in a similar state. He was drenched in sweat, and breathing heavily. She leaned in and kissed him. Tasting his lips. He slid his tongue into her mouth and they began to explore again. She groaned as he pulled away and began to kiss her neck.

"Nothing, Sasuke-kun." She said. The pure joy of all this was too much for one girl.

"hn." He said between kisses.

"It's just that... my god!" She said, out of breath. "Just... the best I've had in years!"

He smirked against her soft skin. He gently nipped at her collar bone. He smiled as she let out a small squeak. He pulled away and looked into her eyes. "Best in years eh?"

"Hell!" She said rolling on top of his hot body. "The best I've had ever!"

He smirked. He always was good at pleasing the women. He looked at the girl that lay on top of him. He could see in her eyes she didn't mean a thing of this relationship. She just wanted one night where she could feel loved. Where she could feel important. But he knew she didn't really want anything out of it. Neither did he. This was just a game, fun. He needed one night where he wasn't all alone. One night where he could feel like there was something in his life, other than work. She dipped down again and kissed him. He rolled over on top of her and kept their lips locked. He pulled away and looked down into her eyes, hunger shone through. Right there and then she was his. No one else's.

He leant in and kissed her neck. She smiled and ran her hands through his hair. This continued for a few minutes until she finally said it. "Who are you thinking about right now?"

Sasuke looked up from her neck. "You.."

She smiled. "Sasuke... come on, who is this girl you're thinking about?"

He looked away. "Tenten, I'd rather not talk about it."

She smiled. "Oh Sasuke, my feelings won't be hurt! I wasn't thinking about you at all."

Sasuke looked at her in question. "Who were you thinking of?"

"That hot friend of yours... Neji... from Hyuga law firm." She smiled. "He has nice hair."

Sasuke laughed.

"What!" She asked. "What's wrong with Neji?"

"Neji? Huyga Neji?" Sasuke smiled. "Good luck."

She smirked. "What makes you think I'll need luck. He was totally flirting his way into my pants last night. Thank god I didn't."

"And why is that?" Sasuke asked.

"Because... tonight was the best night I've had in ages." She smiled.

"I could always make it better." He said suggestively.

"I don't think I could handle anymore." She laughed.

He smirked. "Why is a girl like you... who went to college...smart,... pretty... why are you working at a bar?"

She smiled. "I'm trying to pay for school right now! I'm studying business and law."

"Hoping to get a job at Hyuga Law firm?" He asked.

She smiled, hiding her fangirly joy. "Possibly, but that is beside the point! Who were you thinking about this whole time?"

"Sakura Haruno." He stated simply. She burst out laughing.

"Well Honey, this is as close to having sex with her as you'll ever get. She may dance like she's been around.. but she's never bedded one man in her life."

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"She's waiting for the right guy..I guess.." She stated.

"hn." He stated. "Does she date?"

"Nope." Tenten said. "Doesn't really do much with men. The only man she really talks to is the owner of the club. She needs a raise..she told me. Her father is in some financial trouble. In fact... he owes a great deal to your company."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "I see."

Tenten nodded. Sasuke rolled off of her and laid next to her. "You think I could use that against her?"

Tenten frowned. "Not a wise Idea, Sasuke. She'll only resent you in the end."

Sasuke nodded. Tenten sat up in bad and sighed. She looked down on the tired man. "I have to get back to the club... I'm working the morning shift.." She swung her legs over the side of the bed and pulled on her pink dressing gown. She slipped her feet into pink slippers and smiled at the half covered Uchiha. "see you later?"

He sat up and pulled on his boxers. "you need a ride?"

She nodded while gathering the rest of her things. "that would be nice."

He smiled and pulled on a T-shirt that had the Uchiha logo on it and then slipped his bare feet into a pair of socks then black converse. He walked down the tiled hallway into the kitchen and grabbed his keys and waited for the woman he had spent the night with. Tenten emerged from the bedroom, fully clothed and smiling. He held out his arm to her and she took it gratefully. For once in Sasuke's life since that day ten years ago Sasuke felt just a little bit happy. So he smiled, truly smiled as he walked to girl out to his car and drove her back to her apartment by the bar.

* * *

Sakura paced her room and once again peeled back pink curtains to look out for her room mate. "Damnit Tenten, it's three am!" 

She huffed and took a heavy seat on the soft pink clad bed. Sakura pulled her furry pink robe tighter around her body and fixed the white towel she had wrapped around her hair after her shower. She stood up and walked across the apartment to the small fridge and pulled a tub of ice cream out of the freezer. She threw herself into a fluffy purple chair and dug in with a plastic spoon. She huffed and pushed the power button on the TV and switched to the DVD player and pushed play. It was an unwritten rule of the Apartment that the movie "Moulin Rouge" would always be in the DVD player. All other movies were not necessary. And as Ironic as the movie was, she didn't mind. As long as she got to listen to Ewan McGregor sing his Scottish little heart out, she had no problems.

She dug deeper into the the Burnt almost chocolate ice cream and she waited for her friend to arrive home. She felt tears prick at her eyes, this movie always got to her. No matter how many times she watched it, it never seemed to get old. She felt a tear slide down her cheek as the movie ended. She placed the nearly empty tube on the table beside her and looked at the clock.

2:49 am.

She huffed and stood up. She needed sleep, who cared if Tenten got killed. She was too tired to care anymore. She turned out the lights to the apartment and slipped into her pink blankets and awaited sleep.

Her eyes stayed fixed on the clock.

2:50 am

She sighed and tossed. But no matter how she tried, she kept remembering those black eyes as they made contact with hers. Something about them made every inch of her body scream. She tossed again. She looked up at the ceiling, trying to find pictures in it. All she saw were those eyes. She grunted and buried her face in her pillows. She screamed into one. She needed to see those eyes once more, to find out why they haunted her so much. She faced the clock again.

3:30 am

She sighed and got up to switch the light on. She shuffled along the floor to the kitchen and started a pot of coffee. She sat on the stool near the counter and sipped at the coffee in boredom. She knew she shouldn't be drinking coffee when she really just wanted sleep. Still there was really nothing else she could do. She looked down on the swirling madness of the dark coffee, nearly as dark as those eyes.

"DEAR GOD!" She threw the coffee mug across the room and saw it smash against the wall, leaving little trails of brown as gravity took over. 'Why can't I get him out of my head! What is it about him! GOD!"

She stood up and walked to the door and pulled it open to find Tenten and a guy making out in the hallway. She pouted and put her hands on her hips. "TENTEN!"

Tenten spun around and wiped her lips with her hand. "Ah Sakura, what are you doing up?"

Sakura frowned. "Waiting for you to get home!"

Tenten smiled sheepishly. "sorry Sakura!"

Sakura sighed. "I can't believe that you didn't call!"

Tenten sighed. "Oh, Sakura, I want you to meet Sasuke Uchiha... he uh... gave me a ride home.. I was just.. erm paying him back."

She stepped aside to reveal the man she had thought of for the past hour or so. She felt her heart flutter as their eyes made contact again. She felt the electricity in his eyes. She kept her head straight. "ah, nice to meet you, Uchiha." She put out her hand and he shook it graciously.

"Hn." He said, with little care.

Tenten smiled as she saw the two interacting. "I'll leave you be."

"No need." Sasuke said, letting go of Sakura's hand. "I was done anyway."

"see ya tomorrow then?" Tenten asked.

Sasuke looked at her. "Who knows."

Tenten nodded and pushed past Sakura and into the apartment. Sakura looked at Sasuke with no interest.

"So you and Tenten-"

"Yes." Sasuke stated. "She's not bad."

Sakura smirked. "She's Tenten, this wouldn't be her first time."

Sasuke took a step over to Sakura. "No it wouldn't."

Sakura smirked. "Just remember, if you hurt Tenten in anyway-"

Sasuke's slim index finger fell over her lips and he looked at her lustily in the eyes. "I would never hurt Tenten."

Sakura glared and pushed his finger off her lips. "You've been warned, Uchiha."

Sakura turned back to her door and felt him close behind her. Her hand remained over the knob, waiting for anything to happen. His breath mingled at the back of her neck. "I'm not in love with her, if that's a crime."

Saura turned around and Sasuke pinned his arms by each side of her head. She couldn't escape. "I think it is."

He moved his head closer to hers. "She doesn't love me. Is it still a crime?"

"You're both guilty, I guess." She said. Her heart beating frantically.

"Would it be a crime to kiss the woman I love?" He asked.

"If you're still with Tenten, then yes." She said, her hand reaching for the door knob.

"I'm not with Tenten." He explained. "we're just friends with benefits."

Sakura nodded. "It's been pleasant speaking with you, Mr. Uchiha."

He grabbed her hand that was on the doorknob and looked at her, with such intent, it almost made her heart stop. "Sasuke." She whispered.

He smiled at her. "I want to make a deal."

Sakura nodded.

"Your father owes me money." He simply stated.

He felt a hand meet his face. His eyes locked with green ones that screamed hate. "I will not sleep with you to pay off my fathers debts."

Sasuke pushed off the wall and let go of her hand. "Don't flatter yourself, Haruno. I would never sleep with something like you."

She felt her heart stop. "Then what!"

"I'm starting a club soon, and I need a dancer..." He smiled at her. "I thought that you'd be perfect. Men seem to enjoy you."

She backed away. "I'll have to think about it."

He grabbed her wrist again and pulled her to him. "Yes or no, right here, right now. I don't have time to wait for you. I know that if I let you think, you'll never call me back with an answer. I hate it when I have to wait."

She glared. "Don't tell me what to do Uchiha."

He frowned. "Fine, Haruno."

He let go of her and walked down the hallway. He waited for it and counted to three. 1...2...3.

"WAIT!" He heard flips flops following down the hall and he turned sharply and caught her in his arms. "Sakura.. what do you say."

"I'll do it!" She stated out of breath.

"I'll draw up a contract tomorrow." He leaned in and kissed her roughly. His hot lips against hers. Passion and lust exploding as the contact continued. He quickly pulled away, smirking as she moaned slightly from loss of contact. He then left her dazed and confused as he got into the elevator. When she finally got to her senses she ran to her room and opened the door and shut it hard behind her. Tenten looked up from her coffee and looked at her teary friend.

"Sakura, what happened?" Tenten asked leaving her spot on a stool. She walked over to her friend and crouched at her level.

Sakura blearily blinked back tears from emerald eyes. "Tenten, please don't be mad at me."

* * *

A/N: ATTENTION NARUTO NATION!! Colbert is runnin for office... :D.. heeeeheee people say it's just a joke.. but I know Colbert will win.. he's that cool! 


	4. You know you liked it

_"Sakura, what happened?" Tenten asked leaving her spot on a stool. She walked over to her friend and crouched at her level._

_Sakura blearily blinked back tears from emerald eyes. "Tenten, please don't be mad at me."_

-Chapter 3 (?)-

"Why would I be mad at you?" Tenten asked puling her friend up into a hug.

"I kissed Sasuke." She sobbed. "Or rather, he kissed me."

"Calm down." Tenten smiled and rubbed her friends back. "I'm not mad!"

"B-b-but" Sakura sniffed. "I kissed your lover."

"Sakura! it was a one night stand!" Tenten laughed. "we're both lonely. We took shelter in one another. It meant something."

Sakura felt hot tears stab at her once more. "Why would you give such a precious gift to some one who doesn't deserve it."

"Sakura, you know full well Sasuke wasn't the one I gave that gift to." Tenten said.

"Yet you continue to re-gift." Sakura said. "You didn't bother saving such a moment with some one you love."

Tenten sighed. "I know how important that gift is to you Sakura. You're right.. I shouldn't just sleep with anyone. Sasuke isn't anyone though... he's a good man.."

"You only mean that in how he good he is in bed, don't you." Sakura laughed.

Tenten laughed as well. "Well he certainly doesn't suck at it!"

"I thought you liked it that way!" Sakura laughed before Tenten slapped her arm.

"Come on" Tenten said, grabbing Sakura's arm. "Let's pop in that DVD and get ourselves a tub or two of ice cream."

Sakura smiled. "Che, I suppose."

Tenten smiled and walked to the fridge. "Vanilla?"

Sakura settled into the chair and looked back. "I'm feeling a bit adventurous today, so I'll have the dark chocolate swirl."

* * *

Sasuke gently fingered his lips. They still burnt intensely from the night before. He had no idea that a woman could have such an effect on him. He couldn't stop thinking about the soft, damp pink hair that had fallen out of the towel just moments before he kissed her. How is fell softly against his skin. He couldn't stop thinking about the thin pajamas and how they hugged her curves in such away. He couldn't stop thinking about those eyes, so pure and green. So... perfect. And her lips... oh her lips. 

He shook his head. this wasn't healthy, obsessing over a woman he had just met. It wasn't like him. Still. He entered his office and pulled up his black turtle neck, to hide Tenten's hickeys better. He took the seat across from his office chair and sighed.

"Dobe! why are you in here!"

"It isn't very business man like to be late for work." Naruto laughed.

"I was out late last night." Sasuke stated, picking up files from his desk top.

"With..." Naruto asked.

"friends." He said, looking down on the yearly budget.

"You mean a girl!" Naruto shouted with glee.

"two." Sasuke stated. He kept his eyes fixed on the report, and turned a page in faux interest.

"TWO! TEME!" Naruto shouted. "Two women!"

"hn." Sasuke replied.

"What was it like!" Naruto shouted.

"It was.. non of your business!" Sasuke growled. "I didn't do anything with one of them."

"You mean! Sasuke Uchiha spent the night with a girl and didn't bed her!" Naruto shouted. "That is... perplexing."

"It was only a few minutes, a business deal." Sasuke said. He eyed the coffee on the desk. He really needed some coffee, with some sort of alcohol mixed in. He didn't need to be sober for any of this.

"Sealed with a kiss!" Naruto laughed!

"Is that any of your business?" Sasuke asked. He was trying to hide how Naruto guessed.

"Hickeys on your neck!" Naruto said. "Yet you keep touching your lips. The girl you kissed... the one you didn't sleep with. You love her."

"Since when have you been a psychologist?" Sasuke asked. He snatched the coffee from the table.

"Since, I dunno." Naruto thought. "I'm getting my PH.D in Psychology."

"You do know your mother wanted you to take something artsy.. right?" Sasuke asked, sipping the coffee.

"Culinary." Naruto shrugged. "Meh... I never liked food, unless it's ramen."

"What is it with you and poor people food?" Sasuke asked.

"You're the one falling in love with poor girls." Naruto pouted. "And ramen it's poor people food. It's an acquired taste."

"you eat it instant, stove top." Sasuke countered. "And they aren't poor, they just work for a living. Like the rest of the world."

"I bet you love a girl who shares a two bedroom apartment with her high school friend slash co-worker." Naruto spat.

Sasuke took another sip of his coffee. "nonetheless... I'm about to make her rich."

"How so?" Naruto asked, leaning over the desk. He wanted to hear of his friends latest business venture.

"She's go talent." Sasuke said. "She can dance."

"CHE! the pink girl!" Naruto laughed. "Neji told me about her!"

"She's got talent. That's the only reason I'm taking an interest. She could make us money."

"How so, i mean for me?" Naruto asked.

"I need to get some help. From a rival business. I know that our fathers businesses used to be close. Everyone out there thinks we're bitter rivals.. why not shock them by coming together. Imagine our sales."

"Through the roof!" Naruto said, his hand shooting up. "You are genius!"

"Yes, and I will employ Sakura as an entertainer at out restaurant slash bar." Sasuke said. "We'll call it..Namikaze."

Naruto quieted. He recalled Sasuke's father's dream. "Sasuke."

"I don't care what you say, I'm not dwelling in the past anymore..." Sasuke said. He placed the coffee on the desk and hit the intercom button.

"Yes Sasuke-kun!!?!" The annoying voice came over the intercom.

"Ingrid."

"Ino."

"Ino, I need three things. Shikamaru, Neji, and Chouji in my office, Sakura Haruno's adress."

"And the third thing?"

"...cover up."

"You mean, make up, cover up?"

Naruto laughed.

"Yes..." Sasuke hissed.

"TEME! WEARING MAKEUP!"

"is that it?"

"Can you not count.. that's three, get it done." Sasuke said, annoyed. "It's for my neck you dobe!" this time he was shouting at Naruto. A loud thud was heard over the com.

* * *

"OH Sakura!" Tenten yelled. 

"What!" Sakura yelled.

"That was Uchiha!" Tenten squealed.

"And?" Sakura asked, pouring another bowl of cereal.

"He wants to 'Seal the deal' with you this afternoon." Tenten stated, placing her cell on the counter.

"aaannnd." Skura asked, taking another spoonful into her mouth.

"And1 you know what this means!" Tenten yelled.

"No, enlighten me!" Sakura exclaimed sarcastically.

"It means that you and Sasuke Uchiha will marry and have many fat children," Tenten smiled, and ducked the frootloop aimed at her head.

"I will never marry Uchiha Sasuke." She stated, her mouth full of frooty goop.

"I dunno, the things you say in your sleep, state otherwise." Tenten said, pouring herself another bowl of a Marshmallow like substance.

Sakura froze. "What?" small gobs of the fruit goop flew from her mouth in mini shock.

"Oh the things you say! that is why you should never fall asleep with me around." Tenten laughed. "I hear all."

"Well it hardly matters what I said, it's just dream speak." Sakura huffed.

"Some say dreams are the gateway to the subconcious. That our deepest desires are revealed in our sleep." Tenten stated, swinging her spoon, making milk fly everywhere.

"Thanks for the enlightenment, Freud." Sakura smirked, getting up and placing her bowl in the sink.

"No probs, love"

* * *

Sakura Smiled at herself in the puddle out front her house. Though she looked deformed as the water swished back and forth, she still found the rainbow coloured oil beautiful. It wasn't uncommon for Sakura to find beauty in everyday life. It was one of those things. She had learned that everything was precious, to love it while you still can. which always made her ponder why she didn't indulge in life. She sniffed the air and smiled as the cool leafy scent blew in. Suddenly her splendor was broken as a large limo stopped in her puddle. She frowned. 

The tinted windows slowly rolled down to reveal Sasuke Uchiha, clad in all black, topped off in black sunglasses.

"You parked in my puddle." She stated bluntly.

"I did what?" Sasuke asked, pushing his glasses down to get a clearer view of Sakura. She was clad in a white flowy skirt, blue pointy toes, a sky blue button blouse, and her pink hair was pulled behind her ears, the soft curls falling everywhere.

"You parked in my puddle." Her angelic voice rang in annoyance.

"Your...puddle?" Sasuke asked, still perplexed.

"Ya know when it rains, and water gathers in streets or on pavement. You just parked in my puddle." She explained. Her jade eyes full of mock anger.

"I'm...very sorry." Sasuke said to her.

"It isn't me you should be apologizing to." She said, walking away.

"Then who!" He shouted after her.

She turned around and smiled. "You need to apologize to the puddle."

"You can't get me to apologize to a puddle." He stated.

She laughed, her laugh filling the air with a golden aura.

"Well then, I'll just let you be." She teased, before skipping off again.

"I'm sorry" He muttered.

She paused and turned around, her smile huge. "What was that!"

"I'll make a deal with you!" He yelled, his eyes glinting with mischief.

"Oh no! no! no! no!" She laughed. "I learned what happens when you make a deal with an Uchiha."

"Oh really." He asked, quirking an eyebrow. "Well I promise, one fair Uchiha deal, no string attached. I apologize to the puddle, and you come with me to seal that deal of ours.. the one from last night."

She stood in the cold, thinking. She bit her lower lip, contemplating. "Well, does the deal we're sealing require anything.. even remotely close to our mini-seal last night?"

"Do you want it to?" He implied.

She laughed. "Maybe."

He felt a smile tug at his lips. "are you going to take my deal or not."

"If there is none of...that.. involved in our sealing of the other deal!" She laughed, walking forward.

Sasuke looked down at the puddle he had parked in. "I'm sorry, that I parked in you... puddle..."

Sakura smiled. Sasuke scooted over in his seat and opened the door for her. She slid in and laughed. "Youtube moment."

He frowned. "You didn't.."

"Maybe...Maybe not." She said, folding her hands on her lap. He reached for her hand, where the phone rested. She pulled it back and he leant in closer. He looked up at her. Her eyes were laughing. He sat up and leaned in closer.

"Ah, Uchiha, you remember the deal." She held up a hand to stop him. He pushed it back.

"Haruno, you forget, I only made that deal for the other deal. We had no real confirmation on the puddle deal." He leant in and placed his lips atop hers. This kiss, was softer, sweeter, more thought out. He pulled back and leant into his seat. She glared at him.

"Damn you Uchiha, and your damn loop holes." She pouted. Inside her heart was out of control.

"you know you liked it." He smirked.

She'd never tell him, but she really did.

* * *

A/N: not to sound.. ungrateful... but.. I'm not getting very many reviews.. I'd love more... :D 


	5. Short

_"Haruno, you forget, I only made that deal for the other deal. We had no real confirmation on the puddle deal." He leant in and placed his lips atop hers. This kiss, was softer, sweeter, more thought out. He pulled back and leant into his seat. She glared at him._

_"Damn you Uchiha, and your damn loop holes." She pouted. Inside her heart was out of control._

_"you know you liked it." He smirked._

_She'd never tell him, but she really did._

-chapter 5-... right?

Sakura walked carefully along the halls of Sasuke's workplace. She admired the architecture and the colours. All of it so clean, so modern. So... Sasuke. She looked over to the cold faced man. Her smile bright. She wondered why he was so quiet.Why he was so rash. why he was so alone. She wanted to reach out and grab his hand, to warm it up. They looked so alone, so cold. She just wanted to take all of him in in one breathtaking moment. To learn who he is.

"Sasuke." She stated, formerly. "Who exactly will I be meeting today?"

"Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru, Hyuga Neji, and Akimichi Chouji." He stated plainly. "Possibly even the younger Hyuga, Hinata."

"Che!" Sakura stated, in disinterest. "is there anything I should know?"

"Naruto Uzumaki is the son of Minato Namikaze. He lost his father about eleven years ago." Sasuke started. "he's been my best friend since birth, our companies will be merging this time next month . Nara Shikiamaru is a powerful man and close friend of mine.. he has connections out side of our city... some as far off as Suna.. Hyuga Neji, runs his uncles high end law firm. They've delt with some of the most pressing cases in history. Then there is Akimichi Chouji, the worlds biggest name in foods."

She nodded, soaking up this information. "I'm guessing that Hyuga Hinata is Neji's sister...?"

"Cousin." He stated plainly. "Her father owns the firm, She's there to see if putting their name in this project is too much of a risk.. and because she's marrying Naruto in two months."

Sakura nodded. "So, basically merging business the best you can."

He nodded as they got to an elevator and he pushed the door open button. They waited in silence as the elevator made it's decent to greet them. The silvery doors slid open and suddenly, Sakura found a flash of blonde in her face.

"AH!!! Sasuke, this is the girl you talked about! Haruno Sakura." Naruto put out his hand. "I am Uzumaki Naruto."

She took his hand and nodded. "I see there is no reason to address myself, seeing as I am.. apparently well known."

"Don't flatter yourself," Sasuke said, getting into the elevator. "you are only known to him."

She nodded and followed him, Naruto tagged along.

Sasuke pushed a button and they began their ascent.

Naruto looked over at Sakura. "Teme didn't tell me you'd be hot."

She blushed, Sasuke felt a growl rise in his throat.

"I mean, sure he said you were easy on the eyes."

She blushed more. Sasuke felt his face heating up.

"But Wow! you almost put my little Hinata-chan to shame!"

Her face was nearly maroon, though it hardly mattered, under the low lights of the Elevator, nothing could really be seen.

"Sakura, would you like to come to lunch with me, ramen perhaps." Naruto suggested.

"She's going to lunch with me." Sasuke said, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

She felt like she was being tugged in two directions, a piece of meat between to hungry lions.

Naruto laughed. "I think she can choose who she wishes to have lunch with, Teme."

"I don't think Hinata would understand." Sasuke stated, wrapping his arms tighter around her.

"She knows that I have lunch dates with my future clients." Naruto rebutted.

"I don't care Uzumaki, back off of Sakura. She and I will be eating lunch together." Sasuke spat.

Naruto was laughing inside, his plan was working out well. He thanked God for colleges.

Sakura pushed back her fears and pushed Sasuke off of her. "Actually, I'm sorry both of you. But I'm planning on having lunch with Chihiro and Tenten. I feel like I haven't seen them in ages."

"You live with Tenten and work with she and Chihro every night." Sasuke stated.

"So.. I made plans, and I intend to keep them." Sakura replied, her voice cold. "I have standards that I must uphold, keeping promises is one of them."

Sasuke laughed. "Standards, that's a lot coming from the mouth of a common whore." Sasuke's words bit through her, she felt her heart break in two. Like she had not right to love this man, if he thought of her nothing more than a whore. She blinked back the tears. The door slid open and Sakura ran out and away.

"smooth." Naruto said bitterly.

Sasuke sighed. "Hn."

"if you really want her... you shouldn't treat her like that." Naruto pointed out.

"I don't want her." Sasuke stated. He began to walk away, he paused and looked back in the direction where Sakura had run off. "I need her."

* * *

A/N: so yeah I know short. I just have a killer sugar hang over... and I'm tired.. and... yeah... : D 


	6. Something I need to tell you Pt 1

_Sasuke laughed. "Standards, that's a lot coming from the mouth of a common whore." Sasuke's words bit through her, she felt her heart break in two. Like she had not right to love this man, if he thought of her nothing more than a whore. She blinked back the tears. The door slid open and Sakura ran out and away._

_"smooth." Naruto said bitterly._

_Sasuke sighed. "Hn."_

_"if you really want her... you shouldn't treat her like that." Naruto pointed out._

_"I don't want her." Sasuke stated. He began to walk away, he paused and looked back in the direction where Sakura had run off. "I need her."_

-Chapter six (ish?)-

Sasuke was not in a good mood. He looked out at all his cohorts. All awaiting the arrival of one Sakura Haruno. He seethed.. the woman needed to learn how to take such words. She'd never make it in the real world if she let it break her.

Shikamaru sighed.

"This is becoming troublesome Uchiha." Shikamaru pressed. "Where is she?"

He looked at the clock. "She'll be here."

"Pfft, doubt it." Naruto started. "Teme here called her a common whore."

Hinata gasped. "why would you call anyone such a name... Sasuke..."

Sasuke grunted in reply.

"Because he was jealous and he's a possessive bastard." Naruto spat.

"No, because she is one." Sasuke said flatly.

"I think she's nice." Naruto replied. He smiled as Hinata looked away. Noticing this Naruto saved himself. "But not as nice as my Hinata."

"She's not some one you should become mixed up with." Neji stated from his seat across from the Uchiha.

"Why not?" Sasuke asked. "you love her?"

"Hardly." Neji stated. "But if you're wise you'll stay away from her."

"If you are so afraid of her, Huyga, then why are you so interested in this project?" Sasuke questioned.

"Money." Neji said. "Also there is the fact that I won't be directly linked to this.. if Sakura is harmed."

"Why would I-" He was cut off as the door swung open and Sakura stepped in.

She kept her eyes off the Uchiha and focused on Naruto. "sorry I'm late." She said sweetly. Her face was clear and showed no signs of tears or anger. She took her seat next to Sasuke and placed her hands on the table. "stuff got in the way..I hope you'll understand."

All of them glared at Sasuke. "We understand."

Sakura smiled. "Well then, let's get started."

He knew that she knew that the whole group knew about their altercation in the elevator. He knew she wasn't ok, and he knew she was hurt. Most of all, he knew it was entirely his fault. he had regretted it the moment it left his bastard mouth. He didn't know what it was about this girl that possessed his heart. Everything about her made him crazy and irrational. At this moment, as they discussed plans for their new place, Sakura's eyes were full of intrigue, so lovely. So.. beautiful. He just wanted to kiss the pain he had caused away. To hold her in his arms and whisper sorry in her ear. To hold her hand. But he held back, he couldn't do that to her. He couldn't go off and say one thing and then do another. He was Sasuke Uchiha, if he ever slept with her, he'd probably end up paying her, just to make himself right.

"Sasuke." Her voice rang, a hint of resentment resting within it. "What do you think?"

He snapped out of his thoughts. "Yeah, sure... it's great."

"Okay!" She said, clapping her hands together in joy. "Then it's settled. We start renovation in a week.."

Sasuke was confused. He looked down at the map before him that had all the old buildings up for sale, one was circled. It was an old building once owned by his father. He nodded. "Very well."

She got up and grabbed her bag. "I'd love to stay longer and go over colour swatches and wall layouts." everyone laughed at her little joke, a joke Sasuke didn't get. "But, I have a lunch meeting to attend." She bowed to them and left the office. A moment later Sasuke stood. "I think this meeting should end.. we'll discuss further plans on a later date." He bowed as well and left.

As soon as he was out of eye shot he began to run, he couldn't let her go. He just couldn't let her walk away with out him seeing her, without him trying to apologize. He needed to do it. Sweat poured down his face as he ran out into the cold wintry city. The rain coming down in buckets. His soul drenched. He kept running, trying to catch her before it was too late, before he fell. That is when he saw her. Sitting on a bus stop bench, waiting for the next bus to pull in. He ran up to her, panting. He brushed a black dripping lock out of his face and looked down at her shivering form. She didn't look up.

"Sakura." He said, still out of breath.

She didn't look up. "Go away." She whispered.

"No." He stated.

"Get away from me." She stated, her voice beginning to fill with pain

"No." He countered.

"I wouldn't want you to be seen talking to a common whore." She said, it stabbed him.

"Sakura-" He started.

She looked up at him, fire in her eyes. She stood up and looked at him fiercely. "GO AWAY! GET AWAY FROM ME! I DON'T WANT YOU NEAR ME!!"

He grabbed her arms, to get her to stop shouting, she tried to pull away from him, but he kept his grasp firm and strong. He looked at her and locked eyes, her cries ceasing as they started at one another in intensity. "Never." He whispered.

Rain fell on and around the two confused young adults. Both wondering what would happen next. Such intensity between them, such tension. He wanted to kiss her. He wanted to press her body close to his, to share their warmth. He wanted to throw her onto his soft bed, to feel her. He wanted to wake up with her beside him, to tell her all his secrets. He wanted to love her, and be loved by her in return. He reached out to her and gently laid his hand on her cheek. She leaned into his touch and sighed. He took a step closer to her and whispered. "I'm sorry."

she nodded. "I forgive you."

He sighed and took another step closer to her and pulled her into his arms. He moved close to her ear and warmed her neck with his breath. "Thank you."

She nodded, closing her eyes as he placed a kiss on the spot between her shoulder and neck. She suddenly shivered from the cold and it brought them both back to reality.

She turned red and ran away from him, leaving him in a confused daze. Needing her even more. He shoved his hands in his pockets. What had he been thinking, kissing her like that, scaring her even further away. He mentally beat the shit out of himself. He didn't know how he had fallen for such a pathetic girl so hard and so fast. He had only just met her and he already loved her.

* * *

Sakura quickly redid her rain smudged make up and walked out of the bar bathroom. She smiled at her two friends who stood waiting for her by the stairwell. 

"AAHH!! Sakura!" Chihiro Screeched running towards her. "It feels like I haven't seen you in ages."

Sakura laughed. "Sorry, suddenly I've been swept up in the business world."

She brushed a damp lock of pink hair behind her ear. "Chihiro, today is yours and Tenten's day with me. I promise, no distractions."

Chihiro laughed and hugged her taller best friend. Chihiro pulled back and giggled. Sakura looked down on her younger friend. She sometimes was jealous of Chihiro, and her long auburn hair and deep blue eyes. Chihiro was a favourite at the club, her girlish demeanor and appearance made her a top pick of the girls.

"Ah Sakura, do you like my new outfit?" Chihiro asked, twirling. She had on a short blue school girl uniform. She stopped twirling as she noticed the attention some men were giving her, and she giggled.

Sakura laughed. "You look adorable."

"I know!" Chihiro laughed. "Isn't it just spiffy!"

"Spiffy?" Sakura asked.

Tenten laughed. "Chihiro is trying out new words."

"ah." Sakura stated. "Well, Chihiro, Tenten, let's go!"

Sakura grabbed Chihiro and Tenten's hands and pulled them to the front door, all of them laughing gleefully. Sakura was so wrapped up in laughter, she didn't noticed the man coming through the entrance. She ran into a warm hard chest. She let go of her friends hands and grabbed onto the man for support, his warm arms wrapped around her, to help steady her. She looked up from the warm chest to the face it belonged to. She wanted to pull away.

"Sasuke! you bastard! let go of me!" She yelled, trying to pull away.

He chuckled. "Sakura, calm down."

She glared. "STOP! LET GO!"

Chihiro got to her feet, for she had fallen, and ran up to the unknown assailant. (she hadn't met Sasuke yet) "LET GO OF MY SAKURA!"

He smirked. "Your Sakura?"

Chihiro twitched. "OF COURSE SHE'S MINE!!!"

She ran to punch him only to be stopped with his hand on her head, she continued to try and run, not accomplishing anything.

"Aren't you a little young to be hanging in a dance club?" Sasuke asked, his other hand still firmly holding the struggling Sakura.

"LET ME GO!!" Sakura hissed, pushing on his chest.

"LET HER GO! AND I'M 21!!" Chihiro shouted, swinging her arms wildly. "YOU STUPID BASTARD!"

Sasuke's face fell. "Sakura, we need to talk."

"I don't care if we need to talk!" She growled. "Let go of me!"

He smirked. "Never."

She froze, his voice sounded so sincere. She felt her heart stop and her stomach flip.

Tenten stood watching the scene, folding her arms, smirking.

"Okay." She whispered.

Sasuke smiled slightly. He leant into her ear. "No call off your rabid little thing." He whispered in humour.

Sakura nodded. "Chihiro."

Chihiro froze, looking up at Sakura with big eyes. "Yes Sakura!"

"Leave him be." Sakura stated. "He and I need to... talk."

Chihiro glared at Sasuke and then backed away, flipping her long auburn hair. "You won't be so lucky next time." She snarled at him.

"Come on, Chihiro" Tenten said snarkily. "Let's leave these two love birds alone. Kissy Kissy."

Sakura glared at her best friend. Sasuke did the same. Tenten took Chihiro and paused at the door.

"Oh Sasuke, by the way... I wanted to know.. did you do that favour I asked?" Tenten questioned.

Sasuke nodded.

"Good!" Tenten cheered. "Come on now Chihiro.. let's go check out guys at the mall!"

Chihiro smiled. "My favourite sport!"

As her two friends left Sasuke released his hold on Sakura. She sighed and looked up at him. "What is it that you want to talk about?"

Sasuke sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Is there somewhere... more private we can go?"

Sakura nodded. "I have my own dressing room upstairs..." She started to walk off, only to have her arm grabbed by the Uchiha. She turned around and looked at him in interest.

"Anywhere, but there." He stated.

She nodded, not understanding the pain those offices brought him. "What about the stairwell?"

He nodded. She lead him through the crowds of drunken men and lovely waitresses till she reached a door. She opened it and led him into the stairwell. She turned around to talk to him only to be pressed against a wall. She shivered with fear as he looked down on her, such pain in his eyes yet so much more need. She gulped.

"Sas-" She was cut off by his fingers on her lips.

"Sakura, there is something I need to tell you."

* * *

A/N: -Stops Dancing- oh hey guys! So how'd you like my latest chapter? Pretty interesting eh? ohhh so many questions eh? Like what is Sasuke burning to tell Sakura? What was the favour Tenten asked for? Why does this story keep getting crappier and crappier? Well.. simple.. the first two... will be explained in the next chapter.. the last one.. well the world will never know.. oh and one more question.. If I'm American why do I spell like I'm from the U.K. (hence the "ou" in words like "Favour" and "Colour") the answer... is the same for why I call my mother "Mum" instead of "Mom" I honestly do not know... habit I suppose... I've always been a bit odd.. : D... BTW... I need an Idea for a Sasu/Naru one shot... my friend who totally digs that pairing... wants me to write him one... so yeah... : p.. ideas would be love : D because I can't write guy/guy 


	7. Something I need to tell you Pt 2

_"Oh Sasuke, by the way... I wanted to know.. did you do that favour I asked?" Tenten questioned._

_Sasuke nodded._

_"Good!" Tenten cheered. "Come on now Chihiro.. let's go check out guys at the mall!"_

_Chihiro smiled. "My favourite sport!"_

-Chapter the next one- (yeah I've given up keeping track.. so sue me)

Tenten looked at guys as they walked past with a disdained smile. "My God! None of these guys are even remotely hot!"

Chihiro laughed. "You are too picky.. and some of them are." Chihiro stated, chewing on the straw that led into her Pepsi.

"Meh! I am! I can't wait to meet Mister Right, get married and have many fat children." Tenten laughed before popping a few chips into her mouth.

"You said you hate kids." Chihiro pointed out.

"people change. Look at Sakura.. she used to be terrified of men and sex.. and now she's in love with mister sex himself." Tenten explained, with food still in her mouth.

"How do you know she's in love with him?" Chihiro pouted.

"You see the way she looks at him... and the way he looks at her.. I see nothin' but love." Tenten stated."I just hope that one day I'll have some one to look at me that way."

"Ahh Tenten you are so hopeless." Chihiro sighed. Suddenly she spit out her food. "OMG! TENTEN IS THAT SHIKA-KUN!"

Tenten looked and low and behold there stood Shikamaru standing beside Temari of Suna, looking bored. They stood outside a dress shop, formal dresses of course. Temari looked disdained as she looked at them and seemed to ignore the fact that Shikamaru was getting more and more impatient by the second.

"Do you think they're in LOOOOOOOOOOOVE???" Chihiro asked, eyes big and blue.

"Who knows.. I heard Shikamaru is her escort.." Tenten stated. Yes Tenten knows most everything. She, like her one true love Neji, had to know everyone and everything.

"I think it's wise to keep your nose in your own business." A familiar voice called out.

Tenten smiled. "Ah you are one to speak, Hyuga" She turned around and faced the milky eyed business man.

"What do you mean by that?" Neji smirked.

"I mean to say that you mind your business just as much as I mind my own." She smiled, sticking out her tongue just a little.

He raised an eyebrow. "As the head of a prestigious law firm it's my duty to know such things." Neji defended himself.

"Ahh.. but as a waitress at a club where prestigious men meet and converse, I can't help but hear such rumors." She smiled at her come back.

He grunted. "Uchiha was right to say I should waste sometime on you. For a moment I was sure he set me up with another bimbo fangirl reject of his."

Chihiro coughed. "What? No sexy guy for me? No fair!" Chihiro pouted, folding her arms. "Sakura and you get all the hotties."

Tenten laughed. "Calm down Chihiro... I'm sure Neji here has some friends..."

Chihiro turned away from her friend. "I don't need your pity!"

"Good, I wouldn't put any of my friends through such pain." Neji stated.

Tenten laughed. "ahh Chihiro don't be a baby!"

"I'm not a-" She stopped herself, noticing something in a shop window. "Why hello there hottie!"

She skipped off in the direction of a fiery red headed boy, her small school girl skirt flipping up as she went.

Tenten sighed. "You think Gaara is into the school girl look?"

Neji stared. "I highly doubt it."

She turned to him and fluttered her eyelashes causing him to roll his eyes. She slapped his arm.

"Oh come on you know you like me!" Tenten laughed.

He smirked. "Possibly."

She fingered the collar of his beige dress shirt and brought him force ably closer to her. "Well maybe we should see how much you do like me."

He smiled. "Maybe I should."

"Your place or mine?" Tenten offered.

"Whoever lives closest." He stated, licking his lips as he stared at hers.

"I like the way you think." She purred, pulling him into a kiss. After a moment He pulled back.

"My car is out front."

* * *

_He nodded. She led him through the crowds of drunken men and lovely waitresses till she reached a door. She opened it and led him into the stairwell. She turned around to talk to him only to be pressed against a wall. She shivered with fear as he looked down on her, such pain in his eyes yet so much more need. She gulped._

_"Sas-" She was cut off by his fingers on her lips._

_"Sakura, there is something I need to tell you."_

She nodded against his warm fingers.

Sasuke looked up at the fluorescent lighting and took a sharp intake of breath before looking down at Sakura again. "I-.."

He bit his lip. Sakura was stunned to see him so, vulnerable, so afraid. She reached up and placed a hand on his cheek. He let his fingers fall from her lips.

"Sasuke, it's ok." She whispered. He leaned into her warm touch and closed his eyes.

"Sakura... I'm so.. confused." He stated.

"By what?" Sakura asked.

"Us." He breathed.

She froze in his arms, he sensed it. His eyes flashed open, overwhelming her with Onyx.

"I've never felt so lost... when I'm around you I forget everything... and it scares the hell out of me." He stated. "all I can think about since I first saw you is... you. I think about everything we are and everything we could be. It scares me Sakura. I haven't felt this way before. I can't.. control it.. I can't put a name to it... it's.. over whelming and exhilarating. I never want it to end!"

Sakura turned red. "Sasuke."

"I'm not done." He continued. "I... can't find the right words to say! I think about it and nothing comes close.. Sakura... I've only known you for a few days.. and ever since then.. my world has turned inside out and backwards.. and I can't seem to make sense of anything.. I can't sleep without seeing you in my dreams and I can't think without you being on my mind.. when I talk it's about you.. when I walk it's to you, when I breath.. when I breath it's for you. Everything I do.. I do for you.. and I can't... stop it. Sakura.. I think.. I lo-"

"AAAAAAAAAAH SASUKE-KUN!!! WHY ARE YOU HERE WITH THAT HUSSY!

* * *

A/N: I know short... :p.. sorry I had another Plot bunny hatch last night.. and it yelled at me... so I typed some of it up before I forgot.. instead of putting this up... sorry.. plot bunnies love my brain.. 


	8. Things meant to stay secret

A/N: Sooo got a review.. complaining about my punctuation. Yeah.. I know.. the three dot thing... force of habit. He I've never been too good at punctuation. Spelling is more of my forte. Writing, I'm meh at. I like it... but I'm not the best. Spelling is love. Punctuation... well... needless to say.. on my last two essays... my teacher has interesting comments.. She says I'm, good at writing with flair.. but my punctuation and Thesis statements need work. well.. I'll try to work on the punctuation. I really will..

* * *

_"I'm not done." He continued. "I... can't find the right words to say! I think about it and nothing comes close.. Sakura... I've only known you for a few days.. and ever since then.. my world has turned inside out and back wards.. and I can't seem to make sense of anything.. I can't sleep without seeing you in my dreams and I can't think without you being on my mind.. when I talk it's about you.. when I walk it's to you, when I breath.. when I breath it's for you. Everything I do.. I do for you.. and I can't... stop it. Sakura.. I think.. I lo-"_

_"AAAAAAAAAAH SASUKE-KUN!!! WHY ARE YOU HERE WITH THAT HUSSY!_

_Chapter... whatever_

Sasuke looked up from Sakura to the intruder. "Ingrid?"

Sakura looked puzzled. "Hussy?"

Ino fumed. "It's INO!!!!"

Sasuke's dark eyes glared at the girl before them, his arms still pining Sakura in her spot. "Why are you here?"

Ino glared back. "I'm here to stop you from making a mistake! I see the way you look at her, this Sockrat girl-"

"Sakura." Sakura hissed.

"He's bad news Sasuke! If you knew the things I know! About her, her past, her mother, her father-"

"SHUT UP!!!" Sakura growled, trying to fight her way out of Sasuke's arm barrier. "NEVER TALK ABOUT MY PARENTS! THAT IS ONE LINE I WON'T LET YOU CROSS."

"What about your parents?" Sasuke asked, looking at the teary eyed girl.

Sakura felt a tear roll down her cheek "It's nothing-"

"Nothing!" Ino laughed. "I'm guessing you never told him about your little secret! About how your mother died-"

"SHUT UP!!" Sakura cried. "Just shut up!" She forced against Sasuke's arms, trying to get at the girl.

"How she died. So tragic!" Ino sneered, almost smiling.

"SHUT UP!!!" Sakura screeched, finally breaking the bewildered and confused Uchiha's barrier. She charged at Ino only to feel Sasuke's arms hold her back.

"Don't do anything you'll regret." He whispered in her ear.

"I'm sure the moment I tell her little secrets to the world she'll regret nothing beating me up!" Ino laughed. "Have you even told Sasuke who your adoptive father is! Or why you're really here! Why you really agreed to take his deal! Or are you keeping that secret from him too! Obviously! seeing how he can still look at you! still hold you like he's in love!"

"Let me kill her" Sakura cried.

Sasuke looked down at the girl he thought he loved in confusion. "Sakura, what is she saying?"

Sakura broke down on her knees. "I can't tell you Sasuke!"

"Why?" He asked, still holding her.

"Because, I'm not ready yet." She cried.

Ino glared at this sight. She was sure it would've broken the deepest bonds. "She's lying to you Sasuke! she's a liar! All she wants is money!!!"

"I don't want money!" Sakura hissed. "I'm not in this for anything but-" She stopped. She couldn't say it.

"HA!" Ino yelled. Sasuke only now noticed the nearly empty bottle of whiskey in her hand. "See she can't say!"

"I can and I will!" Sakura hissed. "But in a matter of time! Somethings take time to get out! Some wounds take longer to heal! You have to be sure they're fully healed before talking about them! Somethings aren't meant to be told! Some secrets are meant to stay that way! But Sasuke! he is the only one who has rights to those secrets!!!"

Sakura felt him freeze behind her. Tears ran wildly down her cheeks. Nothing could stop her now. "Why? Why me?" He whispered.

"Why you?" Sakura said tearfully. "Why you of all people? I don't know! All I can say is that from the moment I met you Sasuke-kun I knew that a leap of faith wasn't needed. That you were some one I could trust! It was in your kiss-"

"KISS!!!" Ino screeched.

Sasuke had now turns Sakura to face him, her green eyes staring into his. "I knew that you would be the one person I could tell these things to. That you wouldn't judge me. That you'd accept me!"

"Why?" He whispered.

"Because, I think I lo-"

"OH NO YOU DON'T!!" Ino yelled. "You won't make any sort of confession to Sasuke!"

"I want to tell him. I need to tell him." Sakura cried. "If I don't then I don't know what I'll do!"

"She-"

Sasuke got up, even though it hurt to leave Sakura's warmth. "Ino! Stop now and I may let you keep your job."

Ino laughed bitterly. "I don't need the job! I only need you!"

"What makes you think that ripping the woman I love from my arms will make me love you!!!" Sasuke stated bitterly.

Sakura tears had halted as with her heart. She swore she hadn't heard him correctly.

"Because then you'll know my only intent was to save you!" Ino shrieked.

"Pulling Sakura away from me is the same thing as dying!" He shouted. She can tell me her secrets on her own time. When she feels ready! It is not your place to tell those secrets!"

"She lost her virginity to your brother." Ino stated coldly.

Both Sakura and Sasuke froze. Sakura felt the painful memories flood back to her. She bit back the tears. "Sasuke-kun!-"

"Is it true?" He asked, back turned to her, shaking slightly.

"I won't lie to you Sasuke." Sakura cried.

"JUST TELL ME! Is it true?" Sasuke asked.

"yes." Sakura choked painfully.

He shook with rage.

"Sasuke-ku"

"Shut up." He stated in her direction.

Sakura felt fear rage in her heart. "Sas-"

"Shut up!" Sasuke stated once more.

"Let me explain!" She cried out to him.

"There is nothing to explain." He stated. "I'm not jealous or hurt. It's not like I loved you."

Sakura felt sobs wrack her body. Ino grinned in drunken triumph.Sakura finally broke down. Unable to control herself. "Please Sasuke!"

"I don't want to hear it," He stated, walking to the door. "I don't have to." I turned the knob, ready to walk out the door, out of the bar, out of her life.

"please don't go." She cried, pain in her voice.

Ino laughed manically and then passed out on the cold hard ground.

"Why should I stay?" He bit.

"Because I need to tell you." She whimpered. "Because I want to tell you."

"I don't want to hear." He said, opening the door.

"It wasn't by choice." Sakura cried. "You can walk out that door, you can walk out of my life. But I want you to walk out knowing that I never chose to sleep with him, I never chose this life, and I never intended to hurt you."

Sasuke turned around, red in the face. For a moment Sakura thought he'd hurt her.

"What did he do to you?" Sasuke hissed.


	9. Secrets meant to be told

A/N: well those who are reading "hell Hath no fury" I'll have an update within th week. BTW I'm madly in love with Bleach... I don't know how I lived all these years without it :D... (as in i started watching it the other day and I'm already on Season 2) Also warning... Sakura hurting and erm.. Sasuke hurting.. kinda.. and erm swearing.. cruel words.. confused Sasuke... evil Itachi and I think the end was a bit confusing.. I dunno my sister didn't get it...

* * *

"It wasn't by choice." Sakura cried. "You can walk out that door, you can walk out of my life. But I want you to walk out knowing that I never chose to sleep with him, I never chose this life, and I never intended to hurt you." 

Sasuke turned around, red in the face. For a moment Sakura thought he'd hurt her.

"What did he do to you?" Sasuke hissed.

---chapter...fifty???----

Sakura looked at the ground, refusing to make eye contact with Sasuke. Her tears continued to stain the concrete. Her sobs wracked her form. Her breathing was out of control. She felt sick to her stomach. Her world spun in a dangerous spiral to wards the ground. She lifted her head to look Sasuke tearily in the eyes. Spring green met midnight black. Emotions passed at a breakneck pace. Sakura sucked back her tears of the dredged up memories and the pain she had felt in his words. His claim not to love her. "I was sixteen.."

(Flashback)

A hand flew out at the pink haired girl and she hit against a wall. Her adoptive father stepped from the shadows and looked upon her, such hatred and contempt shone in his eyes. It burnt her. Tear spilled down her bruised and bloodied face. He stepped forward and looked down upon her.

"If you want to keep your father happy, you will do as I ask! No questions! No complaints!" He hissed, kicking her in the ribs.

She rolled over on her back and grasped her body in pain. She whispered to herself over and over. All she wished for was some one who would love her, not use her. Care for her. A world with out abuse and abandon. She knew full to well what pain was. If her mother were alive. She shuddered to think what her mother would think of her life. She rose shakily to her knees and looked her 'Father' in the eyes.

"I will do the tasks you ask of me." she said in defeat.

He smiled evil down at her and the forced her upstairs to make herself presentable.

She stood before a cracked and broken mirror and stared at the oddity it reflected back at her. A pretty face, now swollen and purple. A black eye surrounding green. A trail of blood spilling over the bridge of her nose. She looked down at the sink filled with clear cool water. She plashed her face trying to remove the blood and dirt.She dried it off and put make up over her wounds. Hoping that is would conceal more than her cracked and broken face, but rather go as deep to conceal her cracked and broken soul as well. She stepped from the bathroom and then into her step fathers guest quarters. She looked at the room number she was supposed to go to and located it. She rubbed her hand against the cool dark wood, her hand ran freely down it till it reached the handle. She pushed the door curiously open and saw a man with long black hair staring out the window. He turned to look at her and her heart froze.

"You must be HIS daughter." the man said, leaving the window seat. He approached her with intent. Each of his steps important. He cocked his head and came to a stop before her. He lifted his hand and lifted her face to meet his eyes. "Your father tells the truth. You are quite beautiful."

Sakura gulped deeply and averted her eyes. "What can I do for you Uchiha Itachi?" She bowed.

He smiled, licking his lips. "I can think of quite a few things, actually."

Sakura froze under his hungry gaze. "If you;d like some tea or food-"

"Don't worry." Itachi said, backing Sakura into a corner. "I don't need anything but you."

Her eyes widens and her breath got caught in her throat. "M-me?"

His smile grew ten feet wide in her mind. His disgusting hands moved all over the buttons of her shirt, popping each one off with his fingernails until it opened fully yo expose her breasts. At this time Itachi's hunger had grown for the girl just by looking upon her. She hugged her arms around herself and tried to escape, only to be tugged my Itachi and thrown onto his bed. Quickly he was on top of her, moving to take her pants off. Tears spilled from her jade eyes and she struggled to free herself from him.

"Please!!!" She cried. "Please let me go! please!"

"Your father said I could have anything I want, you included. But don't worry sweetheart. It's only for one night." He quickly undressed himself and ripped off the remainder of her clothing. Tears came out more rapidly as he forced his way into her.

(end Flash back)

"He raped me." She ended her story. "My father gave my body to him for a night. I had no choice. One day I'll explain to you why everything is the way it is. I just hope that you'll treat me the same even knowing these things." Tears spilt even more. "I would accept you no matter what your fault, Sasuke-kun."

He stood motionless in the doorway. Well nearly, his breathing was heavy. He took a step forward to her sobbing form. He crouched to her level and slipped a warm hand under her chin. He lifted her face to meet his and in that moment she knew he loved him. It had been an emotional roller coaster since she had met this Uchiha. Her memories becoming more vivid. Her feelings moving so fast they were out of control. Her heart beating a million miles a minute. She wanted to kiss him. She wanted to tell him that he was the one she loved. That she couldn't live without him in her life. "Sakura.." He whispered gently. Sakura looked away from him.

"You must think I'm scum, for sleeping with your brother." She whispered painfully.

He forced her to meet his eyes. "Listen." He commanded. "I would never think less of you if you slept with my brother, willing or not. It's the fact that you fought to keep it concealed, fearing I wouldn't like you anymore. That is what hurt the most. The fact that you thought I would hate your for this."

Sakura laughed bitterly. "Sasuke, you know as well as I that if I had slept with him willingly you wouldn't be covering your ass right now."

He kept his soft gaze on her and laughed softly. "I suppose you're right."

She felt another tear slide down her cheek. "So whether or not I kept it from you, you would still hate me if I had done it willingly."

"Sure I'd be pissed," He stated. "but my feelings for you are a lot stronger than something from your past. I would understand eventually."

"What if eventually is too late for you Sasuke." Sakura stated, void of emotion.

"What do you mean?" He asked, wiping away a stray tear from her face.

"What if while you dwelt on your issues. What if during your eventually I found some one else." Sakura cried.

"You mean some one else to fund you?" Sasuke asked, confused.

She laughed bitterly. "Is that all I am to you?" She asked getting to her feet, drawing Sasuke with her like a magnet. "Another funding project. Another way to make money?"

"No, no." Sasuke hurriedly stated. "Not at all."

"Then why are you so fucking concerned about my funding!" She cried. "Is it all you care about!!! the money!" She pushed him away from her.

"I thought that was what this was all about!" He yelled back. "I thought you feared for your funding."

"IT WAS NEVER ABOUT THE FUCKING MONEY UCHIHA!!! AT FIRST MAYBE!!! BUT NOW... " She took a shaky breath. "But now I couldn't care less about the money." another river of tears had formed on her face."

"What are you saying?" Sasuke asked. He knew what she was saying, but being himself, he wasn't willing to accept it. What he was saying first he really meant, but now that things had gone wrong, he had lost his courage to utter those words to her.

"What I'm saying, Uchiha, is that the money and the idea of a better life were what drew me in at first. But then, I don't know. Something changed. I didn't care about the money anymore. All I needed was to see you each day." She collapsed onto the ground, tears muddling her senses. "And all you care about is the damn money" She screamed.

"Sakura.." He whispered.

"I OPEN MY HEART TO YOU TIME AND TIME AGAIN!!!! AND WHAT DO YOU DO!" She cried out. "YOU TEAR IT OUT AND YOU STOMP ALL OVER IT!!"

"Sakura pleas-" he started, crouching to her level.

"DON'T 'SAKURA PLEASE' ME!!! I GAVE YOU EVERYTHING OF ME I HAVE!!! YOU JUST HIDE IT FROM ME!!! YOU PRETEND IT ISN'T THERE!! IT MAY NOT BE THERE FOR YOU!!! BUT I FEEL IS SO STRONGLY!!! SASUKE, I WON'T LET MY HEART BREAK AGAIN." the tears over took her again and she fell forward into his chest. "I won't let it break again." She repeated. "I won't.. I won't... I won't" Her sobs came out choked and her tears stained his shirt. He let her hold tight to him and stroked her hair softly.

He nuzzled into her hair and kissed her head. "Please Sakura." He whispered to her. "I'm just not as brave as you are." He looked down to see her sobbing had stopped and her breathing was evening out. She had fallen asleep from the emotional stress. He swept her up bridal style, holding her tight;y/ He kicked the door gently open and walked out into the open night club. The manager saw the girl he treated much like his own child lying out cold in the arms of an unknown man and took the initiative.

"What are you doing with Sakura?" The stout man asked.

Sasuke looked down. "She's had a rough night, I'm taking her home."

"I should trust you why?" The man asked.

"Because, I know her." He stated softly, looking down at the girl. He looked up at the man, with such pain in his eyes, and the man let him leave with the girl.

Sasuke stepped out into the cold air, soon summer would arrive, and spring would end. She shivered slightly in his arms and he pulled her closer to him, her shivering stopping quickly. He walked out to his car and placed her in the passenger seat. He belted her in and leaned the seat back slightly before shutting the door. He climbed in and buckled himself in. His hands lingered on the ignition, keys halfway inserted. He looked over the the pink haired girl that slept in the seat beside him. He couldn't help but feel a sick feeling brew in his stomach. Despite the fact he wanted to throw up everything in his stomach, he really liked the way it felt. Unconsciously he let his hand caress her cheek for just a moment. He pulled it away when she shifted to get more comfort. He started the car and looked to the road that lay before him. Though he couldn't see a light to wards then end as he drove through this life, he looked beside him and saw a tiny flicker of hope, sitting in the passenger seat. And that was enough for him.

* * *

A/N: sooo yeah things will be confusing at first... but as soon as things get moving faster... things will fall into place :D... also you're all prolly wondering what her home life is really like. Why she put up living with such a jerk. You'll prolly want to know about her mother... and such.. She does have quite a piece of work for a family... I'll tell ya that. 


	10. Fluff o0?

A/N: I blame the Internet.. for making me retarded...

Warning: May contain touchy moments and fluff (yes.. fluff) ohh yes.. and a new OC yes... but don't worry I'm sure you'll love him. I added him to put an extra layer to our Sasuke character.. that would explain why he can be so... gentle.. I suppose.. oh yes... and I have an addiction to Sasuke swearing.. because it fits him.. I suppose... also... Sakura acts like a hyper freak of nature... and totally has an uber freak out. Enjoy :D... and sorry if they're a bit OOC... I can't help it.

ALSO thanks mucho to my loverly beta editor person, Unmei destiny (it won't let me use the underscore). I am happy for her services. :D...

_He looked over the pink haired girl that slept in the seat beside him. He couldn't help but feel a sick feeling brew in his stomach. Despite the fact he wanted to throw up everything in his stomach, he really liked the way it felt. Unconsciously he let his hand caress her cheek for just a moment. He pulled it away when she shifted to get more comfort. He started the car and looked to the road that lay before him. Though he couldn't see a light towards the end as he drove through this life, he looked beside him and saw a tiny flicker of hope, sitting in the passenger seat. And that was enough for him._

-Chapter something-

He balanced the woman and the key card to his apartment the best he could as he tried to open the door. He grunted and shifted her weight in his arm. She still hadn't awoken from her tearful nap. Still, as he looked down he couldn't help but feel weird. He looked at her face and found a new feeling of inner peace. Her skin so soft, nearly flawless. Her eyes lightly closed. The way her hair fell smoothly across her face. Just for that one moment, as he looked at the girl, he felt as if he could wake up to this face each morning. He could see he and she eating dinner together, walking through the park, hands intertwined tightly. He could see himself truly and honestly making love to her, and meaning it. He could see himself placing soft meaningful kisses along her jaw line, a ring on her finger, a walk down an aisle. He could see this woman raising his children, and dying next to him. Before he knew it he had found himself placing a gentle kiss on her cherry lips. He pulled back and sighed contentedly. Then it hit him like lightning. This was not Sasuke Uchiha. He shook his head and laughed lightly. He wasn't going to fall in love.

'Who are you kidding?' He said inwardly. 'You are head over heels.'

He slid his key card through and the door slid open. He walked into his tidy apartment and sighed. The maid hadn't come that day, so no doubt Oscar was on his bed. He growled and walked quietly through the apartment, waiting for the offending Oscar to jump out and scare the shit out of him. Like always. He stepped into his room and saw the object of his current musing sleeping on his bed. The Great Dane poked its dark black head up and looked at its owner with a strange curiosity. He leapt off the bed and trotted to the door, noting the woman in Sasuke's arms. He felt the dog was rolling his eyes at him.

"What?" Sasuke asked, looking at the accusing dog,

The dogs gaze fell lightly on the girl. He snorted and walked out the door, kicking it shut behind him.

"Yeah, well! I'm sure if a pretty Great Dane were to run in here and faint you'd help her out too!" Sasuke shouted after the dog, only to hear another snort as if to say.

'Right... if you call THAT help.'

"PERVERT!" Sasuke shouted.

He walked over to his bed grumbling, when it hit him. Why the hell was he talking to the dog? He sighed and placed the girl on the bed. Her hair spilled wildly across his pillows. He pulled her shoes off for her and her jacket before pulling the covers over her. He ran a hand through his hair and walked over to his closet. He stripped off his jacket and let it fall limply to the floor. Then came his shirt and jeans. He pulled on a dark blue t shirt that just barely touched the band of his boxer shorts. He grumbled something about hoping she wouldn't kill him. He turned around and grabbed his home phone off the bedside table before sliding into bed next to her. He dialed the numbers quickly and let it ring. He let the corner of his lips curve slightly as the person answered. After a brief conversation he hung up the phone and clapped his lights off. He snuggled deep into the covers and turned towards the girl. He let a hand run down her face and then he turned away from her. In his last moments of wakefulness he thought about sharing a life with her. He shook his head and let darkness greet him.

Sakura shifted slightly in her sleep. Her arm fell over something warm. She pulled herself closer to it. She wrapped her arms around it and let her head rest against its soft yet firm chest. She snuggled in deep. She felt something snake around her and pull her impossibly closer. Something warm moved atop her head and she twitched slightly as hair tickled her face. She blew it away with a swipe of her hand and then let it fall against her new found pillow. The thing that rested atop her head unconsciously pressed hard against it with its warm lips. And then pulled her pretty much on top of him. She didn't mind. She liked the way the warm full body pillow fit her perfectly. She snuggled in again and placed a light kiss on the warm soft skin of her pillows neck. The pillow shivered. She sighed and let her body fall back into the deep sleep.

He woke before she did, as the sun light poured lazily into his bedroom through a slightly ajar curtain. He looked down at the woman in his arms. Her face held a peaceful, happy, smile. Her eyes were shut lightly. Her hair fell across his chest and her arms hugged him tightly. She groaned slightly in her sleep and held him tighter.

"Sasuke..." She gently breathed in her dream. "I can't hide this feeling..."

He listened intently to her thoughts. He was curious as to what she was thinking about.

"I feel like I'm gonna fall. I feel like I'm gonna jump. I'll fall hard and fast and when I reach the ground...will you be there to catch me?" she whispered.

He looked curiously at the sleeping woman. Such odd thoughts to utter in one's sleep. He leant in and placed a kiss on her ear, "Always. As long as you promise to catch me, too."

Her warm lips covered his for a light, sweet, cautious kiss. She sighed deeply as she pulled away. "Always," she whispered. Her eyes now slightly open. He let the corners of his lips move slightly upwards.

"Good morning," he whispered to her.

She smiled lazily. "Yes, it is."

It confused him why she hadn't leapt out of bed and screamed at the top of her lungs. He wondered why she hadn't slapped him. Why she hadn't yelled at him for being a pervert. She tightened her hold around him and snuggled deep into his chest, breathing in. He kissed her forehead softly and they both sighed in unison.

"This is a good dream," she sighed. "I wish I had more dreams where you and I lay together, watching the sun rise."

He chuckled softly. "I bet you wish it were real," he whispered softly into her ear.

"I wish it were," she sighed. "I wish my dreams could come true. Then each day would be paradise. I would be happily in love with you. We'd make love all night and then watch the sun rise together." She sighed and smiled at him. "I sound so corny." She rolled off of him and lay on the bed next to him.

"I dunno," he stated. "Sounds nice to me."

"You're only saying that because you're in my dream. I have power over your words!" She laughed and smiled. "Like if I were to think of you kissing me...it would happen."

"Is that so?" Sasuke asked, cocking an eyebrow.

She nodded. "Yep, in this world, I'm God."

He chuckled lightly. "So you think."

She huffed and pouted. "Well maybe not...seeing how you haven't kissed me yet."

"Ah, sorry," he stated. "Just not quite convinced you have that much power over me. Besides, if none of this were real, would it even matter if I kissed you or not?"

"You have a point. But the sensation I get just from thinking about your kiss, it turns me on," she smiled.

"You've only been kissed by me so many times; you can't know how it will really feel," he stated, rolling onto his side to get a better view of her.

"It's not the feel," she smiled. "It's the fact that you'd be kissing me."

He laughed. "I'd kiss you, but, like I said, you don't think any of this is real."

"Well it isn't," she laughed. "I mean. I'm in your bed! You are in boxers, which by the way turn me on. We are watching the sun rise. How can it not be a dream?"

Suddenly Sasuke was on top of her. His hands pinning her arms above her head. He smiled down at her and slowly made his descent. Her heart pace shot up and she nearly stopped breathing. His lips lingered over hers for a moment. "Tell me how this can't be real." His lips fell over hers for a light and gentle kiss. He pulled back and looked at the girl, whose face was now flushed.

She gulped. "Wow!"

He got off of her and sat crossed legged on his bed.

She breathed for a few more seconds, trying to steady her heart beat. "Wow!" She said again, sitting up. Her fingers caressing her lips. She turned to him. "OH MY GOD!!!! YOU PERVERT!!!"

He smiled as she smacked him hard across the face.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SMILING YOU PERVERTED BASTARD!?!" Another slap hit his face. "STOP SMILING!!! OH MY GOD!! ARE YOU THINKING ABOUT ME NAKED!?!?!! PERVERT!!"

Her arm went in for another hit only to be caught in mid air by Sasuke.

"PERVERT! LET GO OF MY HAND!!!" She yelled. "OH MY GOD, ARE GOING TO RAPE MY HAND!!!?!?!!"

Sasuke looked at her like she was crazy.

"RAPE!!! RAPE!!" She shouted loudly. "HE WANTS TO RAPE MY HAND!!!"

"How do you even rape a hand?" Sasuke asked.

"Don't ask me! You're the sick pervert who wants to rape my hand!!! Not me!!!" Sakura bit back.

"I'm not going to rape your hand." He let go of it and it fell limply to her side.

"Oh," she stated. "Then why'd you grab my hand?"

"Because you were going to slap me...again," he stated plainly.

"Ahh..." she sighed. "Makes sense."

He let a small smile grace his face. Sakura glared at him. "What are you smiling about??"

His face went emotionless again. "Hn."

She glared. "Don't 'hn' me!!!"

She suddenly found her self lying back on the bed with Sasuke looming powerfully over her. His hands resting on either side of her head. His eyes shone possessively. "I hear my kisses turn you on."

She turned a powerful shade of red.

"I also hear you like my under wear choices." He smiled evilly down at her as she turned even redder.

"This isn't fair." She inhaled as he neared her lips. "You are taking advantage of a girl who can't resist you."

He stopped. "You think this isn't fair?" he asked. Sakura groaned at the fact that he hadn't finished the job he had nearly started. "I say this is all your fault."

"My fault!" she huffed. "How so?"

"You are just too irresistible." He took a breath before capturing her lips once more. She moaned against his lips. Electric shocks ran through the two as they deepened the kiss. She bit hard on his lower lip, causing him to slightly yelp, leaving his mouth open for her pleasure. He moaned as she took on his tongue. His hands left the side of her head and one roamed up her soft skin. He pulled away and looked down at the woman. "You don't know what you do to me," he breathed. She sat up slightly and kissed him. "GOD!!" He nearly shouted. "You drive me crazy!!!"

Sakura laughed. "How crazy?" she teased.

"Crazy enough," he answered. "I swear, whenever I see you...I get crazy ideas. Like relationships, and marriage, and kids. With you."

She looked at him with a look that conveyed so much emotion. "Is it really all that crazy?" she silently asked.

He looked away and thought for a moment. He looked back and smiled slightly. "Not really."

He got off her and took the spot beside her to lie down. Both looked up at the ceiling and panted heavily.

"So," she stated, still out of breath. "You've thought about marrying me?"

He nodded. "More than once, actually."

She smiled happily. "So I suppose that was your way of asking me?"

He laughed. "Would you say yes?"

She laughed as well. "I suppose I would."

He looked over at her. "Then why don't we?"

She laughed. "You are crazy, Sasuke Uchiha."

His face remained serious. "Run off with me Sakura. Come with me to Vegas, we'll get married by Elvis."

She laughed lightly, causing Sasuke to smile. Only this time his smile was more genuine than any other he had worn. For once in his life since that fatal day in his past, he felt something deeper. He felt something that not even the most eloquent words could describe. As he thought it over the words ran into his mind and they came flowing beautifully from the mouth of the pink haired woman beside him.

"I love you," she whispered, before snuggling back in for some sleep. He held her tightly against him as the sunlight was swallowed up by the dark storm clouds of late spring. Rain came running down the window panes and He couldn't help but feel that this was the calm before the storm.


	11. Sasuke likes it on top

A/N: OKAY!!! so thanks for your reveiws! I hope those of you who celebrated Thanksgiving had a nice one! I certainly didn't (I'm incredibly ill and can hardly breathe :p) by the way thank you to my lovely editor Unmei Destiny... who's name I've probably spelt wrong!!! So yeah!!! I'm still very very sick feeling.. but the fans deserve to read some good stuff.. I suppose... if you consider this stuff good. :D also I'm going to be removing the first chapter.. it just doesn't seem to fit the rest of the story...

WARNING: Sasuke and Sakura fluff. Neji Tenten implied kinky sex. Weird Sasuke. Weirder Tenten. Confuzzled Sakura. Two weirdos plotting. Sakura hesitation. Liars... and my favourite.. secrets. More or less because Sakura has a bundle of them she doesn't want Sasuke to know about... I think that covers it

oh.. by the way.. I LOVE YOU... yes because... I love everything... I'm just that weird...

Enjoy

and I don't own it... I wish I did though :(

---

"I love you," she whispered, before snuggling back in for some sleep. He held her tightly against him as the sunlight was swallowed up by the dark storm clouds of late spring. Rain came running down the window panes and He couldn't help but feel that this was the calm before the storm.

-Chapter...um...-

Sakura rolled lazily over in bed, hoping to face the man she had some how gotten to open up. She found the space occupied, but not by Sasuke. She blinked once or twice before realizing it was Tenten.

Sakura sat up and rubbed her eyes. She looked over again, and still Tenten slept beside her. Voices echoed throughout the apartment and graced her ears. She couldn't make out what they were saying, but she was sure it was Neji and Sasuke. She turned to her friend and shook her gently.

"Tenten," Sakura whispered quietly.

Tenten just shifted to cover her ears with Sasuke's pillow. "Five more minutes, Neji."

Sakura smiled. "Tenten... wake up."

Tenten groaned. "Neji, God, we already did it five times tonight, give me a break. You animal."

Sakura shook her friend again, this time causing her to roll over on her back and the pillow to fall to the ground.

Tenten shot up, her brown eyes wide.

"Alright!" Tenten yelled, still dazed. "I'm up!!!"

Sakura laughed into her hand. "Morning, Tenten."

Tenten turned to face her friend. "Why are you in bed with me? Why am I in a bed I don't know? Where am I? Did we have sex, Sakura?? Please, don't let this be a re-run of south Florida!"

Sakura laughed at their little joke. "Last time I go drinking with _you_ in a foreign country. And I'm thinking Neji saw I was sleeping and thought it best to let you sleep in a bed as well."

"Yeah, but whose bed?" Tenten pressed.

Sakura blushed even more. "Sasuke-kun's," she whispered.

"Huh?" Tenten asked. "I couldn't hear you."

"Sasuke-kun's," Sakura stated louder.

Tenten's confused frown slowly turned upwards into a grin. "That's why it looks so familiar! And Sakura, you dog!!!" Tenten punched her friend's arm playfully. "So tell me, did you and he get it on 'till morning?"

Sakura blushed and looked away. "I fell asleep before we even arrived. He carried me in here and let me sleep."

"Ahhh," Tenten nodded. "So, what...? Slept all on your own in a big mean bed?"

"Oh Tenten, you wouldn't believe the morning I had," Sakura sighed, falling back onto the bed.

"Try me," Tenten stated, folding her arms.

Sakura smiled; her eyes half closed as the events replayed in her head. "I don't know where to start..."

"How about last night?" Tenten asked. "I'm sure that's where all this started. Sasuke's little confession."

Sakura coughed. "Actually, he hasn't told me that yet."

"What?!" Tenten asked, surprised. "He told me he'd tell you!"

"Well, not in so many words, I suppose," Sakura stated. "I should tell you the whole story."

Tenten nodded. "Do tell."

"Ino came in drunk," Sakura began. "She did a little too much reading into my past. She wanted to stop Sasuke. So she told him one of my secrets."

Tenten scowled. "Which one?"

"The one about his brother," Sakura stated, taking interest in the fibers of the bed sheet.

Tenten gasped. "The little whore!!"

Sakura looked up. "He and I got into a fight, but then I told him what happened. He was sorry, but then we fought more. Then I woke up here in his arms."

Tenten nodded. "Make up sex." She 'tsked' in Sakura's direction.

"We didn't have sex," Sakura pouted.

"You wanted to," Tenten teased. "You want to jump his bones right now, don't you?!"

Sakura turned red and looked away. "No."

"Tell the truth!!!" Tenten poked.

"Fine!!" Sakura nearly shouted. "Fine, yes."

Tenten nearly squealed. "Isn't this just great!?!"

Sakura looked away, towards the window. She watched as the heavy rain beat wildly against the clear glass panes.

Tenten continued to babble along at the speed of light about double dates and four-ways. "Hey, if we add Chihiro and Gaara we'd get a six way, KINKY!"

Sakura kept staring, trying to make sense of all of it. It had happened so soon. It was over whelming. It was scary. But she knew she wasn't going to face it all alone.

"He wants to get married," Sakura blatantly stated, interrupting Tenten's train of thought.

Tenten sat there, flabbergasted. "Che...WHAT!?" Tenten squealed, "SERIOUSLY!? OH MY GOD!! THIS IS SO FANTASTIC!!"

Sakura looked away. "Fantastic."

Tenten went from exuberant to worried in two seconds flat. "Sakura, what's wrong?"

Sakura looked up at her friend, her eyes teary. "You know I can't marry him."

"Why not?" Tenten asked. "You like him, don't you?"

"You know why I can't," she said, playing nervously with the blanket.

"Sakura, you shouldn't let your fears limit you," Tenten argued. "Who cares about what will happen in the future. I say you look on the flip side of your problem. I think you should enjoy every moment you can. Why not spend them with Sasuke? You love him, don't you?"

Sakura groaned. "God! I don't know!!!"

"How can you not know? How did you feel the first time you saw him? The first time he touched you? The first time he kissed you?" Tenten asked. She knew she had to convince Sakura to realize how she felt.

Sakura sighed. "The first time I saw him my heart seemed to stop, then start, then skip a beat, then beat out of control. The first time he touched me, my body felt like it was on fire, every inch of me begged for more. When he kissed me, Electric currents ran from his lips into mine. It was amazing."

"Is that so?" A voice smirked from the door way.

Sakura turned red. "Sasuke."

"Tenten," Sasuke nodded. "Can I have a moment alone with Miss Haruno?"

"Ahh! You'll call her 'Miss' all I get is 'Tenten'!?" Tenten pouted, getting up.

"Sorry, I don't address cheap whores in such ways," Sasuke grinned, his voice slightly teasing.

"You flatter me, Uchiha," Tenten teased back before exciting the room. "By the way! Neji and I are going to make mad monkey love on your couch. I hope you don't mind."

She shut the door behind her with a wink.

Sasuke turned back to face Sakura and felt his heart flutter slightly.

"Why was Neji here?" Sakura asked, avoiding his eyes.

"Had a few last minute architecture ideas. I wanted to run them past Neji, seeing how he's paying for some of the building costs." Sasuke lied; he wasn't ready to let Sakura know exactly why Neji was there.

"Why weren't the others here?" Sakura asked.

"Naruto had to go pick out china for the wedding, Shikamaru had to escort Temari back to Suna, and as for Chouji...Well...he had some high-end couple rent him out for the night for a cooking thing..." Sasuke smiled lightly.

Sakura nodded, looking back down at the blanket. "I see."

"Sakura, look," Sasuke started, stepping up to her. "I'm sorry if what I said earlier made you uncomfortable."

Sakura looked up at him. "No, no. I'm fine. It's just...I don't know you."

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah I suppose that's true."

"I suppose that's what relationships are about though; finding out about one another. I can't deny this link between us," Sakura stated, standing up in front of him.

Sasuke's arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her close. She smiled against his chest. "Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"If you want, I'd gladly marry you." She stated. "As long as you promise to let me in."

He nodded and kissed the top of her head. "I promise."

She moved back slightly to get a good view of his face. She stood on her tips toes and placed a small kiss on his lips, then pulled back and lingered there for a moment. Sasuke pulled her lips back to him. She smiled against his lips as he continued his mad assault. He attempted to move her onto his bed but tripped over her feet. A loud thud was heard as the two fell to the floor, Sasuke on top.

"Ah, so you like it when I'm on top," he smirked, waggling his eyebrows.

Sakura laughed lightly and pushed his face away with her hands. "God Sasuke! You're such a dork!"


	12. Kinky Leftover tomato sex FTW!

A/N: I thought that since you've all been so good, I'd send you a new update : D because I'm awesome like that. RIGHT? Of course I'm not the only awesome person here.. there is also my lovely editor, Unmei Destiny, who went and fixed my awful spelling (that I forgot to check before sending it to her : p) and my equally bad grammar. With out her... I'd look more stupid than I wish to look. Now.. I had written like fifty billions more chapters to this story... but I decided that there were some parts I loooved and some parts I liked.. and some parts I just thought I wasn't ready to put in. Buuuuuuuuuut... I'm going to retype them all.. and try and see if I can salvage the good and still make it work : D. Now in chapters to come you'll see Sasuke and Sakura's relationship start to go under pressure. There will be shopping, painting, a party, a ring, a dinner with high tension, doggy love, a wedding, and such.. well from what I've prewritten on my little "IDEAS" note pad.. which BTW... most of my ideas end up at the bottom of my school bag wondering why they were torn out of the notebook. They get depressed often... it's rather sad. Well.. there ya go.. a weird authors note... 

enjoy 

-chapter...oh sonofa...-

-'-Two weeks later-'-

"Soooo," Sakura started, looking at the run down building. "This is where it all begins?"

Sasuke nodded. She bit her lip in thought.

"It'll do," she stated, pulling a shovel out of the truck and slinging it over her shoulder. "So where do we start?"

Sasuke laughed at her." We have professionals hired to do that for us," Sasuke smiled, taking the shovel from her hands.

She pouted. "Sasuke! Please!!! A hammer and a hard-hat and you'll get your money's worth out of me!"

He smirked and leaned into her ear. "I was hoping we could take care of payments tonight, in my bed."

She turned red and slapped him. "I'm not a whore, Sasuke."

Absorbing the strike, Sasuke smirked again and folded his arms. "Fine, work in this place."

She smiled. "Really?"

He nodded. "Go ahead."

Sakura laughed and grabbed herself a hard hat and a tool box. All he really enjoyed about this whole thing was the fact that Sakura was in a tank top and overalls. Her hair was pulled back into two long ponytails. She looked utterly adorable. It made Sasuke sick.

"You've got it bad," Shikamaru sighed from beside Sasuke. "I really don't blame you, Sakura is very pretty."

Sasuke growled. "I don't have anything."

"It's obvious she has you wrapped around her finger," Shikamaru stated. "One face of hers and you're melted. God, you remind me of my father."

"Yeah, but Sakura is much sweeter then your mother," Naruto laughed.

Shikamaru glared. "That's my mother you're talking about, Uzumaki."

"Sorry," Naruto muttered. "So, Sasuke is 'friendly' with Miss Haruno then?"

Sasuke muttered under his breath and glared. "I'm not friendly with her."

"He's very friendly." Neji stated seriously. "In fact, he plans on asking for her hand."

Sasuke turned and glared at Neji, He literally looked like he could spit flames at the other young man. "Neji..."

"It's only fair they know," Neji stated, not helping Sasuke.

"Sasuke, you lucky dog, you! Nabbing Sakura like that!" Naruto cheered. "I'd kill to be in your shoes."

Neji glared at the excited blond.

"Ah, kidding, I love my Hinata-chan with all my heart and soul," he smiled. It was true Naruto could be a little thick, but he really loved Hinata. "You know, Sasuke, we should get Hinata-chan over here to dress all cute and hold a hammer."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Naruto, you really have weird ways of getting your jollies."

"What? It's cute," Naruto smiled. "You know what, I think I'll go help Sakura, she seems to be having trouble knocking out that wall." He grabbed a hat and ran off.

Sasuke sighed. "Troublesome."

Shikamaru gave him a look and Sasuke shot a confused one back. Shikamaru folded his arms over his chest. "Steal my phrase, why don't you," he mumbled under his breath.

Sasuke watched as Sakura beat the shit out of an unsuspecting wall. Her smile shining brightly as she sent it another whack. Naruto was running up to her and laughing as well. Sasuke watched the two chattered whilst slamming hammers against the wall. Every time Naruto finished a sentence Sakura would laugh. Sasuke sighed and yawned. He wondered when the real contractor would be here, to do some real work. That's when it hit Sasuke, how did those two know which walls to break down and which ones not to? The answer: they didn't. Sasuke surveyed the area around Sakura and Naruto as he walked forward. He noticed the tale-tale signs of collapse every time they made an assault. Sasuke began to run instead of walk.

"Sakura!" He called.

She paused and smiled at him while Naruto beat the wall in.

"Hey Sasuke-kun," she waved.

He finally made it up to her, out of breath. "Sak-Sak-Sakura..." he finally managed through his laboured breath. "That wall has a support beam in it."

"Oh." Sakura stated. "Really?"

Sasuke nodded.

"You just want to get me to stop doing dirty work," she teased. "Them again, you might like it dirty. Who knows? Maybe you are so turned on by my sweat and dirt covered body that you wanna take me right here."

"Sakura..." Sasuke warned.

She stepped closer to him. "I kinda like it dirty." She stuck her tongue out at him.

He sighed. "Listen to me."

"Listen to me," she replied. "I know the ins and outs of construction. I worked in it for awhile."

"Is there anything you haven't done?" he asked, confused at how she could cram so many jobs in so little time.

She smiled. "You."

He rolled his eyes. She smiled even bigger. "You know you want it." She smirked before going back to the wall and beating a hole through it.

"No Fair, Sakura!!!" Naruto cried. She laughed loudly and clearly, and Sasuke remembered once again why he loved her so much.

"So," Sakura said, twirling her fork in her spaghetti. "I was thinking to make the new place warm. Ya' know?"

Sasuke nodded and pushed a few strands of spaghetti around on his plate. "Hn."

She smiled. "Lighten up, Sasuke, it's just a bunch of reds and yellows, and oranges, and browns. I mean black and white is too cold. Maybe an off white or two..."

Sasuke continued to push his food around in peace, pissing Sakura off.

"Jesus, Sasuke!" She pouted. "How is any of this supposed to work if I make dinner for you and you just push it around on your plate?!"

He looked up at Sakura and apologized with his eyes. "You just made it the way my mother used to. Extra tomatoes."

Sakura's smiled faltered. "Oh, Sorry."

"No, no," Sasuke tried to smile. "I like it this way."

"Then why aren't you eating?"

"Because, I'm tired," he stated.

She sighed. "Too bad, because after dinner I was planning on making mad tomato-sex to you."

"Tomato-sex?" Sasuke asked incredulously.

She nodded. "Kinky tomato-sex no less."

He was completely perplexed. "What the hell is that?" he said flatly.

"Why don't you find out?" she implied, shifting her eyebrows suggestively.

He rolled his eyes. "There is no such thing, is there?"

"No, but we could invent it," she smiled.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Sakura stood up and walked over to the counter. She picked up a red tomato and tossed it at him. He caught it and looked at her as if she were growing a robot from her forehead.

"You can't be serious."

She laughed. "Of course I'm not, silly," she scoffed. "I don't plan on having any kinda sex with you 'till you put a ring on my finger."

He smirked. "You seriously need a ring to validate our current relationship status?"

"Yup!" She smiled. "Oh, and you need to meet my God father. Gosh, _and_ my God mother. It's been ages since I've spoken to them. I think... nineteen years. Yeah, I haven't seen either since the funeral. Hmm."

"Hn, who's funeral?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, my mother's," Sakura stated, shoving a mouthful of spaghetti into her mouth.

Sasuke stared at her for a moment. How could some one act so calm about their parent's funeral, as if it were no big deal? "So they'll want to approve of me in some ways."

"You know what?" she started. "I think I last saw them at Hana's funeral. Yeah, that was about thirteen years ago. Hmm."

"Sakura," Sasuke stated, getting her attention. "Are they going to want to approve?"

"Ah, nah," she smiled. "They'll probably just want to know you first, before we start dating and such."

"Hn," Sasuke stated. "Isn't that the same thing as approving?"

"No, because I'll marry you even if they advise against it," she smiled.

He couldn't help but feel a little more secure in their relationship at her comment.

"Of course, they won't let me marry you if there is no ring on my finger," she pushed.

He sighed. "You really want a ring, don't you?"

Sakura smiled. "You could buy it from a quarter-machine and I would be ecstatic."

He chuckled softly. "Be careful, I might just do that."

She smiled. "I should call them and set up a dinner date," Sakura stated, getting up. She picked up her plate and then gathered what was left, leaving only Sasuke's plate out. He looked at her. Sakura looked at him.

"If you want to marry me, you'll have to learn the concept of waste-not want-not. Now eat it or I won't give you any dessert." She winked at him and then began to wash the dishes.

"You know, the maid usually does that for me," Sasuke stated.

"I know," Sakura said with a smile, "but I thought I'd give her a break. Tonight is her fifth anniversary. I told her she could have it off and I'd handle things around here. She said she really needed the money so I told her she'd get paid for taking the day off."

Sasuke smiled a little bit. "You're too nice, Sakura."

"I know; we are such polar opposites," she laughed.

Sasuke stepped behind Sakura and wrapped his arms around her waist, placing his head on her shoulders. She smiled at the contact and continued doing dishes. Silently he slipped his nearly empty plate into the soapy dish water. This did not go unnoticed by Sakura. She turned around in his arms and kissed him. She reached behind her back and grabbed the handful of spaghetti that was left on the plate. She shoved her hand in his mouth.

"SAKURA!" Sasuke choked. She knocked him to the ground and shoved what was left in her hand into his face.

He spat it out. "What is this? Kinky left-over sex?"

She smiled.

"No, of course not," She laughed. "There still isn't a ring on my finger."


	13. Shower sex too?

A/N: Shoooooooo thanks mucho to Unmei Destiny (whose name I've probably spelt wrong... again) Those of you who are reading my mother two SasuSaku stories.. be patient.. I'm planning on finishing this one and then finished those over Christmas break... Because I'll have nothing better to do... because I have such a boring life :D... so yeah. Thank for reviews sorry it took so long... I'm a bad person for letting you wait that long.. don't worry the fluff will end.. soonish... because... that's a lie there will be a lot of fluffy chapters coming up then a few sad ones and then a few happy ones... then a few OMG ones.. but we'll see.. :D

* * *

-'- Two weeks later-'- 

"God," Sasuke moaned as the woman he was beginning to find a bit troublesome slammed herself onto his stomach. He opened his eyes and saw her staring at him.

"Sasuke-kun," she stated plainly.

"What is it Sakura?" he asked, rather annoyed that his sleep had been interrupted.

"I'm pregnant," she stated.

Sasuke glared at her. "You won't even talk about sex! Dumbass. I still need to get a ring on your damn finger to get anywhere near you."

She pouted. "You only want to get me a ring so you can get into my pants! That's it, isn't it?!"

He rolled his eyes, "if it makes you feel better. Yes."

She glared at him. "Sasuke, you're such a cold man. Makes me wonder why you'd want to get married and have kids."

"I need to keep the family name going," he stated, bored.

She frowned. "Sasuke! Tell me your joking!!!"

He sighed. "Chill, Sakura. I love you."

She smiled. "How much?"

"What am I gonna have to do?" he moaned.

"Well, Shika-kun called, he needs us to pick out swatches," Sakura smiled. "For the interior of our little place."

Sasuke groaned.

"Come on Sasuke, it'll be fun," she stated as she slid off his chest and on to the floor.

"I hate my life," he groaned, sitting up. He ran a hand through his hair and stood up.

"But you love me?" Sakura asked, tossing him a pair of jeans and a shirt. "Right?"

He sighed. "Unfortunately, I had to fall in love with you."

She smiled. "Gee thanks." She brushed back her long locks and pulled them into a tight ponytail. "By the way, Naruto and Hinata called to remind us about their engagement party tonight. I'll need to pick out a dress."

Sasuke groaned. "What did I do to deserve this?"

"Oh come on, it'll be fun. We could go buy a dress and a matching tie and shirt for you. I could get shoes." She ran her hand down his chest. "It will be great! You and I could stop for lunch. Enjoy each others' company for a while."

"You _do_ know that we still have a lot to do for the building?" It was more of a statement than a question. He stepped back from her and sat on the bed to pull on his socks.

"Yeah, but you have people looking over that stuff...right? Also, we're looking at swatches. I consider that work," she smiled, pulling on a T-shirt.

He rolled his eyes. "One minute you're gung-ho about all this, the next, you want to shop and briefly look at Swatches."

"Sasuke," she stated, slipping into a pair of flip flops. "It's SHOPPING."

He sighed, lacing up his shoes. "I was wrong about you."

"Hm?" Sakura asked, looking over her shoulder at him, while pulling on her jacket.

He stood up and stretched luxuriously. "I thought you weren't like other girls. Mention the very idea of shopping and you go crazy."

She 'hmphed' and went back to zipping up her hoodie. "You're just jealous because if you even began to express your shoe fetish, people would call you gay."

He froze. "What?"

She smirked. "Hello, I've spent every night here since we confessed our feelings, and I've got to tell you, you have more shoes than Tenten."

"I like to have variety," he stated, looking a little red in the face.

"Riiight..." Sakura replied, walking up to him. She pressed a hand against his chest and undid a button of his shirt. She slipped her hand under his collar and gripped it. She pushed him against the wall and pressed herself against him. Her breath mixed with his and she stared at him passionately. Her lips lingered over his, brushing against them each time she breathed out. "Sasuke," she breathed, looking up at him. "I think your shoe obsession is hot." She gently pressed her lips against his. She pulled back with a grin. "Turns me on," she let go of him and walked out of the room, leaving him perplexed and needing more.

Damn women, so damn manipulative. They always made him wonder why he just didn't go gay. That's when Sakura turned around and smiled brightly at him. Damn women, have to be so damn beautiful. Damn manipulative. Damn irresistible.

* * *

"What about this one?" Sakura asked, holding up a red one with an odd pattern. 

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "It's too red for the other things you decided on."

"Hmm," she stated, looking at it. "I suppose. The other things we bought were more of a red maroon."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Yes, I suppose."

She smiled. "Well then I've got the perfect one! I saw it just a few selections in back. Of course, it's the color I want, the design I'm not fond of. I don't really know how it will look."

"Can't you just put that colour on a different design?" Sasuke asked, putting on his shades.

"Yeah, but that would take weeks, I don't have weeks. I have 'till tonight," she pouted.

"Just take it out and let me see how it looks," he suggested.

She nodded. "Sounds good, just don't laugh."

He nodded; Uchiha's never laugh.

He laughed. Frills. He was out of characteristically rolling on the floor with laughter. She frowned.

"I hate you, Uchiha!" she cried out bitterly. He stood up and wrapped his arms around her, she fought against his grip.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" she growled.

"Sorry, I can't hear you over all these frills and bows," he teased.

She frowned. "I don't think it's that bad," she whined.

Sasuke laughed.

Sakura's frown deepened. "I look ugly in it, don't I?"

"You could never look ugly to me," he purred.

She pushed him off her. "Stupid corny retard."

He smiled slightly as she smacked him. "Well, seeing how I look like a totally retarded princess...I think I'll pick out a different one."

He nodded, "Just hurry, we need to get to the fitting and then back to the house then over to the party."

She nodded, picked up her many layers of the skirt and curtsied. "As you wish, prince retard."

He nodded and she pranced off. He propped himself against a counter and looked at some of the rings under the glass. None of them screamed Sakura. He looked up and she had a dress in a bag. "Come on then!!!"

"You picked one already?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, I saw it and fell in love with it!! It fit perfect." She smiled. "And I'm pretty sure it'll match the shoes and jewelry I bought!"

"Well Hinata can't wait much longer," Sasuke stated, grabbing her wrist and dragging her out of the expensive dress shop.

* * *

"Lilac?" Sakura asked, looking down at the woman who was hemming the bottom of the dress. 

The woman nodded. "It looks lovely with Hinata's eyes."

Sakura nodded. "How much longer is this going to take?"

"Just a moment longer," the woman stated.

"Good, I don't think my lover over there can take much more," Sakura said, pointing to a rather bored looking man. "Che, how's it going Sasuke-kun?"

"Don't call me your lover," he muttered without looking up from his Gaming magazine.

"Well you aren't getting any tonight," she snarled back at him.

"I never get any, on any night," Sasuke stated, turning the page.

"Well of course not, there still isn't a ring on my finger," she smiled brightly.

The woman doing the dress laughed lightly. "When are you two getting married then?"

Sakura opened her mouth to speak only to be silenced by Sasuke.

"Next spring," he stated, "In a grove of Sakura trees."

Though Sasuke stated it in such a simple way, Sakura still felt the romance of the idea. "Sasuke..." she whispered.

His dark eyes made contact with hers for a moment and then went back to the magazine.

"Is this marriage arranged?" The woman asked, not seeing the real connection between the two.

"Nope," Sakura stated, a smile on her face. "We're two madly in love kids."

Sasuke snorted. "Oh, so madly."

"Shut up Sasuke!" she snapped.

The woman laughed. "I wish you many happy years."

Sasuke snorted again. "Oh, I'm sure they'll be happy years."

* * *

They arrived back at the apartment Sakura smiled as Oscar greeted her with a sloppy kiss. She pulled out her things and ran to the bathroom. 

Sasuke groaned. "Sakura! Don't use all the hot water!"

"Make me!" she yelled from the bathroom, the shower water running down like rain.

"You asked for it!" he stated, opening the door.

Sakura shrieked, still fully clothed. "Get out of here!"

"You said to make you!" He waggled his eyebrows. She rolled her eyes.

He strode up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She laughed. "Let go."

He moved in and placed a kiss on her ear. "Never," he muttered. "I'll never let you go."

She smiled and meant it, for the first time that day. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said between a kiss.

She stepped back to get better footing and slipped on a bar of soap. Both fell into the shower. Sakura started laughing. Sasuke joined in as the two got drenched.

"God, Sasuke!!! I didn't know you wanted shower sex this badly!"


	14. DRAMA

A/N: sorry for the wait! I've been ambushed by other fics!!! GARSH! and the Holidays! But don't worry! I'll be updating over the holidays! I hope :D.. that is because this year my grandmum and granddad aren't having the annual party.. Though we will be spending Christmas eve with my auntie Lois and my other Auntie Kathy who is bringing her family. Then my brother in law and my sister and baby Ryan will also be here instead of at my sisters in-laws house :p. So it will be crowded:D I love it when my family is all around :D. Oh thanks to my editor.. I'd be dead with out her :D... HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!

* * *

Sakura finished curling her long pink locks so they fell in soft curls around her face. She ran her hands down the dress she has picked to wear. She threw open the bathroom door to face Sasuke who wore a deep red tie. She smiled at his expression.

"How do I look?" she asked, motioning to her nearly white, pink cocktail dress. A red sash ran along the waist line and really made her look curvier than she was. It was strapless and went down to her knees and she wore a matching red shawl over her shoulders.

"Perfect," he smiled, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Good, because I'm not changing." She smiled and grabbed his arm. "Now, come love, we have a party to get to."

He nodded.

"Oh, and Reiji," Sakura stated, as she paused to face the maid. "Just remember to let Claude in to take Oscar on his walk."

Reiji nodded her small mop of dark brown hair before going back to dusting Sasuke's picture frames. Each of which contained stupid pictures Sakura had forced him to take. Most of them had her making a funny face and him making a bored face. Sakura didn't care, she loved him still the same.

Sakura smiled. "By the way! If you happen to find Sasuke's engagement ring, you know the one he's going to give to me, I'll give you a raise."

"Don't waste your time, Reiji, I don't have one for her," Sasuke stated, before pulling a disappointed Sakura out the door.

Sakura gaped at the banquet hall of the Hyuuga manor. It was exquisite. The walls were a soft off-white, the floor was real marble. A set of grand stairs sat in the centre of the room and giant crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling, casting a rainbow glow across the rooms.

Sasuke smiled. "I remember when this room was being re-done. You see, about fifteen years ago there was this earthquake. The chandeliers fell. They managed to fix up everything to its original glory. But I remember coming here with Neji just after it happened, we played space captains in here. That is until his uncle found us and sent us away."

"You must have had an enchanting youth, Uchiha." Sakura stated, smiling. "I spent mine in tears."

"My youth was pretty good, until about ten years ago, then it just stopped. I had to grow up, that was the end of it," Sasuke said, a little morosely.

Sakura clutched his arm and led him over to a table. She sat daintily in it and Sasuke joined her. "You know, this means a lot to Hinata, you being her bridesmaid."

Sakura nodded, "Hey, you're the best man, I'm the maid of honour. Maybe us close friends should get...closer," Sakura implied.

He rolled his eyes. "I swear, you think more about sex than the average man."

Sakura scowled. "Who said I was talking about sex? You pervert!!!"

Sasuke sighed. "I love you, Sakura."

He smirked, it always worked. The moment he says I love you, she always shuts up.

"I love you too, Sasuke-kun," she smiled softly and grabbed his hand.

"Madly in love," Shikamaru stated from a table not too far from Sasuke and Sakura's. He turned to face his slightly drunken friends, "So, how long do you give it?"

Neji smiled. "They'll break it off before the wedding, I mean theirs, not... Hinata's."

"You have no faith," Lee stated. "The beautiful Sakura is hard to resist, I say that Sasuke will make it work for a life time."

Shikamaru stared at the boy across from him. They boy just so happened to be his girlfriend's brother. "So, Gaara?"

"Three months, after the marriage," Gaara stated blatantly.

Shikamaru shook his head. "I've known Sasuke for most of his life, only a year less than he's known Naruto. He's never been with a woman like this before. All the other girls he's dated in the past have been calm and reserved spoiled young ladies. All of them with rich parents. He never seemed happy around them. Sakura, she comes from a rough life, she's crazy. She makes Sasuke smile. Anyone who can do that is going to stay with him for a long time. He won't let go of her, this I am sure."

He looked over at the slightly smiling Sasuke.

"I can remember the last time he smiled like he does now. And it's not because it was anytime recent, it was because of what happened moments after his last real smile, that will forever stay burnt in my memories."

"It was right before... _it_ happened, correct?" Neji stated, sipping his scotch.

Shikamaru nodded. "He'll never let himself forget."

"I say they'll last forever," Tenten said, seating herself on Neji's lap. She sipped her orange juice and smiled.

Neji rolled his eyes. "God, Tenten, you've put on weight."

She glared at him. "Thanks, Neji. It's your constant comments on my size that keep me running to the toilet."

"Pssh," Neji grunted. "You're not going to convince me that you're bulimic."

"What if I am?" Tenten asked. "I need to keep my figure so that you'll stay with me."

Neji sighed. "Don't worry, I won't leave you."

Tenten smiled. "Thanks, Neji."

He shrugged.

"I'm pregnant," she stated.

Neji froze. "What?"

"Remember, when we were making sweet monkey love on Sasuke's couch?" Tenten asked

(Yes, they really did.)

"We never had sweet monkey sex on Sasuke's couch," Neji stated.

(Ok, I lied, so sue me.)

"Fine, in your bed. Well, there was a bit of a problem," Tenten explained. "And now I'm having you're baby."

"How?" Neji asked.

"SWEET MONKEY SEX!" Tenten yelled slowly.

Neji looked at her for a second. "You're joking, right?"

She shook her head. "As serious as serious can be."

Neji looked at her for a second before passing out.

"Poor guy, can't hold his alcohol," Tenten smiled.

"Are you seriously pregnant?" Shikamaru asked.

"About as serious as Bush supporters," Tenten scoffed. "I just wanted to freak him out. Maybe that'll stop him from wanting it five times a day. I'm not a machine."

Shikamaru thanked the heavens that his girl friend wasn't as crazy as Sakura and Tenten.

"Shikamaru."

"Speak of the devil," Shikamaru mumbled, getting up. "The troublesome one calls."

He waved goodbye to his friends and walked over to Temari.

Sakura smiled at Sasuke, "Sooo."

He looked at her in question, "So what?"

"Aren't you gonna go talk to your little friends. Get a bit drunk?" She nudged him playfully.

"I doubt it," Sasuke stated, taking another drink from his glass of water.

"Why not?" Sakura asked.

"One of us has to be the designated drive," Sasuke commented.

"That's why you have a limo, pretty boy," she smirked.

He rolled his eyes. "Very well, if you must insist."

She smiled and waved as he got up and walked over to his pals. She leant back in her chair and swirled her martini with a movement of her wrist.

"CHYAAAAAAAAAA!" came a cry from behind her.

Sakura turned to see Tenten standing proudly. "Hey, Tenten!"

"Hey love!" Tenten smiled, taking a seat next to her. "Sooooooo...how's prince charming?"

"Himself," Sakura sighed, taking a sip from her drink.

"Ahhh," Tenten nodded. "Neji can be like that too. Hehe, I made him faint."

"How?" Sakura asked, smiling.

"Told him I was pregnant," Tenten smiled.

"You aren't, are you?" Sakura asked, unsure. "Because you promised me we'd have our first kids at the same time. You'd have a girl, I'd have a boy. They'd get married and have cute little babies who will marry Chihiro's kids' babies."

Tenten laughed. "We have way too much free time."

Sakura smiled and looked out at Sasuke. He stood there, in his white shirt and red tie, sipping some sort of alcohol. "You think he'd want kids?"

Tenten frowned. "Why? Do you want kids?"

"One day," Sakura stated. "But only if they're his children."

Tenten sighed. "I'm sure one day he'll want kids, and he'd only want your kids."

Sakura smiled lightly. "Good, because I'd like kids. One or two, maybe three."

"Better get started on that soon," Tenten stated. "Because hun, your biological clock is going to start ticking."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "I'm twenty five, I have plenty of time."

"I dunno," Tenten stated. "The world is just one crazy unpredictable place. I say you make the most of every second."

"What, jump him right now?" Sakura asked, laughing slightly.

"No, but maybe tonight," Tenten nudged.

"Nope!" Sakura stated. "I already promised myself I'd wait for my ring."

Tenten laughed and patted Sakura on the shoulder. "Just remember, he'll always love you."

Both looked off at the men they had fallen head over heels for. Neji had recovered and was downing another glass of scotch as Lee explained Tenten's lies. Sasuke leant against the wall nearest to his friends, a small smile playing on his face. He had a glass of some sort of alcohol in his hand. His eyes flitted briefly from his friends to Sakura and jade eyes clashed with onyx.

Tenten smiled and leant into her friend's ear. "Tell me that isn't love in his eyes."

Sakura felt a tear slide down her cheek. She lifted her hand and waved at him. He lifted his hand in response.

Sakura felt like breaking into tears. She was overwhelmed. All the love and devotion in his eyes broke her heart. She was afraid that she could never quite love him as much as he loved her. She mouthed the words 'I love you' to Sasuke and he smiled just a little more. Lee shouted something in Sasuke's direction and he ripped his gaze from Sakura.

"I don't know if I can do this, Tenten," she breathed out.

"What?" Tenten asked.

"I don't know if I can marry him," Sakura said, beginning to hyperventilate.

"Calm down Sakura," Tenten whispered. "You're just nervous, you've never been in love before. It can feel strange at first."

Sakura nodded. "I suppose you're right."

Tenten smiled. "Of course I am."

She got up and smiled at her friend. "The party is about to really start, so I'll chat with you later."

Sakura nodded as her friend retreated. Sasuke waved to his friends as he walked back to Sakura. He took his seat beside her and cast her a glance. She slid her hand over his and squeezed it.

"I love you," she whispered softly.

"I love you too," he whispered even softer.

She leant in slightly and kissed his neck. She moved her mouth up to his ear and breathed against it. "I'll give you my heart, if you promise not to break it."

He knew what she was talking about. "I promise, if you can promise me the same," he whispered back.

"I'd sooner kill myself than break your heart," she whispered, puling back.

He smiled lightly.

A glass clinked.

"So as you all know," cried a booming voice over a microphone. "I am going to marry the lovely Hinata Hyuuga!!!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"She is the most beautiful girl in the whole world," Naruto stated, smiling brightly from the top of the stairs. "No offense Sakura-chan."

Everyone laughed and Sakura turned a shade of pink that matched her hair. "None taken, Naruto!" she shouted back, letting more laughter fill the room.

"I remember the day I met Hinata," Naruto reminisced dreamily. "She knew who I was, but I didn't know her name. It was odd because I had known her cousin, Neji, since I was very little. Apparently she lived in Neji's uncle's house, which made perfect sense after she explained it a few times."

More laughter.

"We started to talk more, and she started to stutter less. Soon I found myself madly in love with her," he stated, his tone very serious. "I found that not a night went by that I didn't think of her. I found that everything I did, I wondered if Hinata would approve of it. She became, in a sense, my entire world. "

Some whimpers of 'awws' flew from the audience.

"I wondered from time to time if she felt that way too. I stopped going to my psych classes to be with her, just to see if she really truly loved me in return. In return I failed a term and found the woman I knew I'd spend my life with. I weighed it in and found that it was most definitely worth it," Naruto grinned. "So on this night, we celebrate the fact that Hinata has agreed to take my hand, with full blessings from her father."

Everyone clapped. Naruto held out his hand and Hinata stepped into view. More clapping. She curtsied and smiled. She looked radiant up there, her blue hair gently curled in front, her eyes full of joy, her smile bright. She wore a soft silvery dress that reached the floor and hugged her curves. Naruto handed her the mike and she blushed deeply.

"H-hello, she whispered into the microphone, "Th-thank you all for attending this party."

Naruto smiled and wrapped an arm around Hinata's shoulders and pulled her closer.

"I-I h-hope you have a good time and en-enjoy yourselves," she smiled, before giving the mike back to Naruto.

Naruto grinned and placed the mike back in the stand. "Well, enjoy the party, and the music," he stated before leading his blushing to-be bride to dance in the centre of the giant hall.

Sakura watched in awe as the two danced gracefully across the floor. Naruto tripping up every step or two and Hinata laughing quietly. She watched as the two locked gazes, such love and devotion shone through. She smiled and remembered a similar look in the eyes of Sasuke. She turned to look at him and got a kiss square on her lips. She smiled against his lips before pulling back slowly.

"You are always so full of surprises," she stated, smiling.

He smiled and gave her a cupcake that he had picked up from the dessert table. She laughed at the silly thing. Placed in the frosting was a plastic ring with Naruto's smiling face on it. She stifled a laugh and Sasuke smirked. He picked up the ring.

"Sasuke! Gimme!" Sakura cried out as the ring made its way to his mouth.

He licked the frosting off and Sakura looked at him like he was crazy. "You hate sweet things," she hissed. "Now gimme back my ring!"

Sasuke rolled his perfect eyes and took the ring from his mouth and slid it on her ring finger.

"EWWW! Sasuke, your slobber is all over this!" she cried.

He smiled. "You have your ring, don't complain."

She stopped being grossed out and looked at the ring. "Oh I love it! Now I can look at Naru-kun's face all day long," she swooned.

Sasuke took the ring off her finger.

"SASUKE THAT'S MY NARU-KUN RING!!!" Sakura cried out. She reached for the ring but Sasuke's hand held her back.

"I don't want you swooning over the dobe each morning," he stated, throwing the ring away.

Sakura frowned and folded her arms. "Sasuke-kun...you are no fun!"

Sasuke smiled. "I love it when you pout like that," he smirked as she turned red.

"You are mean, Sasuke-kun, I never want to marry you," she stated, pouting further.

Sasuke smirked. "I guess you won't be wanting this then," he stated, slipping a ring onto her finger.

She looked at her hand and gasped. She fought back her tears. "GOD I LOVE YOU SO MUCH, I HATE YOU!!" Sakura cried. She got up and ran out of the very large building only to find herself in a maze of hedges. She sat gingerly down on a bench near a fountain and few roses and looked at the ring again. She took in a deep intake of air and then cried into her hands.

As he watched the girl he loved run from the building he sighed deeply and ran a hand through his dark locks. Shikamaru walked up beside the confused Uchiha.

"What have you done this time, Sasuke?" Shikamaru asked.

Sasuke stood up and ran another hand through his hair. "I gave her a ring."

A/N: Ten points to whoever cane name the anime I stole their hired helps names from...


	15. Total Filler

**A really long Authors note/apology/excuse/filler chapter.**

... SOoooo ever heard of the term "Jesus saves" I think that can some up what just happened to me. Yeah I was writing a list of excuses... I mean reasons.. why this chapter took so long.. and erm.. yeah.. stupid computer.. I'm not jesus... I don't save.. Anyway moving on.

I'm sorry it's been awhile. I had food poisoning???

I just want to also apologize to my beta. I didn't send this chapter to her. I haven't heard from her in a while.. I'm worried. I don't want to put pressure on her or anything. So yeah. I love her mucho for doing a great job. Uhm... yeah... lessee..

without further ado... here ya go...

I lied. I have a few more things to say.

This chapter.. was unbetaed so I apologize for my awful grammar. I ran it through grammar and spell check... I promise.. Believe it.. and other such delicious nonsense.

WARNING **FILLER CHAPTER** this chapter will not help the main characters in this story.. in the least bit... it's filler. It has nothing in it... but.. filling.. and such... but we don't mind it much when it happens in the show...??? right??? well I don't at least... but in Bleach it drives me insane... two seasons to do one thing... pish... well they are certainly faster at doing things that I am at turning in assignments in Geometry...

and in case you don't like what I just said.. and now hate me.. I've written up a lovely tale of why I wasn't posting.. so you can ignore everything.. and hear the lie... I mean truth.

So.. I've been in a coma for a month. Yeah.. I was in a tragic.. boating accident. Three cows, one mongoose, and fifteen baby seals were injured. I got off easily.. with the coma and all. Steve wasn't so lucky (he was decapitated) rest his pineapple soul. So I've been in a coma.. and really depressed.. at the same time.. don't ask how all those other stories were posted and updated in that time. I think I was coma typing... but the part of my brain with this story in it was... sealed off.. shame.. isn't it?

Okay here it is..

Oh yeah.. **I updated the prologue**.. it's new and shiny.. and makes sense...

Also none of these are pivotal to the plot.. it's just here to tide you over.. till I can get through this writers block like thing I have... yeah.

* * *

"Hmmm" 

"ugh"

"hmmm"

"uhhh"

"tsk tsk... I liked the green one better."

"Troublesome woman." He hissed.

Temari turned around, angry. "What was that Nara?"

"I said...never mind.. you'll end up beating me up anyway." Shikarmaru sighed, leaning against the counter. He stared into her teal eyes. she looked pissed.

"If it's bad enough to beat you up over... then I must hear it." She stated, letting go of the dress on the hanger.

Shikamaru sighed. "I called you a troublesome woman." Shikamaru flinched.

She nodded. "Very well."

Shikamaru looked up and saw her back turned to him, looking at clothes again. "What?"

She turned around. "Hu?" Inwardly she battled with herself. She didn't want to smile at the look on his face.

"You didn't hit me." He stated, trying to hide his shock.

"Do you want me to?" She asked, pretending to be confused.

"NO!" He stated, "No."

She smiled. "Ok then."

She turned back to the dresses and sighed. Nothing really suited her here. "I liked the dress in the first shop we visited."

Shikamaru groaned. "Come on Temari, this is too troublesome."

"Then why did you even come?" She asked, placing a hand on her hip. The other held a small fan, The 'Fan of Doom' as Shikamaru had called it.

"Because I have to." He stated, "My job is too troublesome."

"Then get a new one." Temari stated, smiling.

"It'd be too troublesome." Shikamaru stated, leaning against the wall.

"Then don't complain." She stated, walking out the store.

"Troublesome woman, get back here." He sighed, walking after her retreating form.

She turned around. "Here is what I don't get about you Nara. You complain all day about how 'troublesome' I am and how 'troublesome' your job is, yet you never do anything about it. Why is that?"

He sighed. "Too troublesome to do anything about it."

"Then stop complaining." she stated, her voice slightly angry.

"Too troublesome." He sighed, taking a seat on a bench. He looked up at the ceiling of the mall and shut his eyes.

She took a seat beside him. "If something is troublesome, do something about it. Don't just sit there ad complain. It doesn't flatter you Nara. You should stop complaining about what's troubling and take action.. otherwise you'll never get anywh-"

His lips pressed against hers. Her teal eyes widened in shock then slowly shut. He pressed harder against her soft lips, letting her feel the passion. He pulled back slowly, trying to gauge her reaction. She sat motionless for a second. He smirked before leaning back and looking at the ceiling.

"Wha-what was that?" She asked.

"Your talking was troublesome, so instead of complaining, I took action." His eyes slid shut and he sighed in content. "And I'm guessing my actions will keep you quiet and harmless the rest of the day."

He felt the fan of doom make hard contact with his face. He opened his eyes and looked at the fuming Temari. "Ouch."

She glared at him while she stood to her full height. "Teme, I'll show you how to shut up!"

-'-'-'-

"Neji."

"hm?"

"Neji!"

"hm?"

"Neji!"

"WHAT!" He barked, finally fend up with Tenten's calling.

"I love you!" She stated, smiling at him.

He looked up from the paper work on his desk to the woman on his bed. She lay on her stomach, her head propped up by her hands and her feet kicked wildly behind her.

"That's nice." he stated, going back to the case on his desk.

He heard Tenten pout. "Neji-kun, you're so cold hearted."

He rolled his eyes and looked at Tenten. "I love you, happy?"

She smiled brightly. "NEJI-KUN!" She jumped from the bed and threw herself at him. They landed on the floor, Tenten on top of him. "Oh Neji!"

He sighed. "TenTen."

She leaned in and kissed him. her lips pressed firmly against his. He made no effort to shove the girl off him. On the contrary, he wrapped his arms around her waist. he did need a break from all the work he had been doing.

She pulled back slightly, breathing heavy. her deep brown eyes were misted over with tears. "You don't know how much you mean to me, Neji."

He smiled slightly. "likewise."

She laid back down and placed her head against his neck. "I want to spend the rest of forever with you Neji."

He stiffened slightly. They had only just met and she already wanted forever. She looked up at him with her big brown eyes. "Same here"

'-'-'-'-'-'-'

"Hinata."

"y-yes, Naruto-kun." She asked, blushing. Her dark locks spilled over her eyes.

"I just want you to know how much I love you." He stated, blushing slightly.

She looked away. "Thank you, Naruto-kun."

He sighed and pulled her into a hug. "I just want to know... if you love me too. This marriage... it's arranged... and I've never been sure if you really felt the same."

She pushed him back slightly. "Naruto..."

He smiled at her blush. "That's all I needed to know."

-'-'-'-'-'-

-You know a few Chapters back when they were at the mall.. and Chihiro ran off to flirt with Gaara? Yeah this is what happened-

"Gaara-kun!" Chihiro squealed, following the red headed boy around.

He stopped and looked at Chihiro. "What?"

"I love your hair" She stated, smiling. "It reminds me of... manly... fire... on...a manly head."

Gaara looked at her in question.

She giggled. "Oh you are just too cute!"

Gaara sighed. They stood in silence. Chihiro looked at Gaara with little hearts in her eyes and Gaara looked slightly creeped out.

The silence was broken.

"Can I have your babies?" Chihiro asked.

Gaara blinked then started walking away.

"Ohhh playing hard to get!" Chihiro shouted, running after him.


	16. New Chapter! OMG!

A/N: the hired helps names were stolen from "Gravitation" the Manga..I should have said Manga instead of Anime. Because I'm not sure if they say anything about Reiji in the Anime and they don't call Mister K "Claude" In the anime to my knowledge. Those two just happen to be my favourite characters..

Also after much chatting between my Beta and I.. we realized through a series of misunderstandings.. and computer retardedness... what was going on... so I thank her with all my heart for being so understanding.. she really is amazing

* * *

Sasuke sighed and looked at Shikamaru. "I feel like a total ass." 

"Why, is the ring you give her fake?" Shikamaru asked.

Sasuke rubbed his temples. "She said she'd be happy with a ring from a quarter machine."

"You got her a quarter machine ring?" Shikamaru questioned.

Sasuke sighed again. "No, but I think it would have been less painful if I had."

He walked out of the Hyuga's large manor and into their garden maze. He wandered for a moment before spotting the weeping Sakura Haruno. She was looking at the ring, her eyes shining with tears, their green making the most precious emerald look cheap. He stepped forward and coughed to alert of her of his presence.

"I'm sorry," he stated, not daring to look her in the eye.

"For what?" she asked, looking at the ring.

"For the ring," He continued uncomfortably.

"I love it Sasuke," she whispered. "But where did you find it?"

"I didn't." He stepped forward and rummaged through his pockets, pulling out an old picture. "I had it made.. from this picture."

She took the picture and smiled at Sasuke, tears staining her cheeks. "Why?"

He sat down next to her and looked up in the sky. "Because nothing looked right."

She put her head on his shoulder. "You know. My parents were like you and I."

He glanced down at Sakura who was looking at the picture, smiling.

"My father fell in love with her, even though he was a rich man and she was a poor hard working girl. He met her when he went out for a drink. He heard her sing. They were intoxicated," She laughed. "Then Hana was born. They never got married, my parents. My mother wanted to be thin when she got married. After Hana, I came. Then she got sick. She died a few years later, but not until he gave her the ring. That's what my Godmother told me."

Sasuke nodded. "Did he really love your mother?"

Sakura smiled. "A lot. But after my mother died, He left. My sister and I were left in the care for my Godparents. Then Hana.. well... They couldn't look at me after that." She felt another wave of tears spill over her eyes. "It's not that they hated me. But With Hana gone.. I had no one to take care of me, both my Godparents were important... so they put me in the system.. where I was adopted by... him."

Sasuke brushed away her tears. "Who is this man?"

Sakura felt her gut wrench. "I'm not ready for any of that yet, Sasuke. One day I will be, but now, can we not talk about it?"

He nodded. "When you are ready, I'll listen."

She nodded.

They looked into the starry night, wondering what the future held for them. Sakura looked down at her finger and then kissed Sasuke. "You should know," she stated, "That my answer is, and always will be, yes."

He smiled slightly and then stood. He put out his hand for Sakura who grabbed it and let him pull her up. "Would you like to go and dance?"

She smiled. "You can dance?"

He smirked and nodded. "I know you can."

She slapped his arm. "I'll never forget that day."

He smiled. "Nor will I, because that was the day I knew I had found the perfect person."

She let a tear fall down her cheek. "Who cares about dancing Sasuke?" She kissed him. "We have each other."

He kissed her back. She grabbed his hand and locked fingers with him. "Then let's go home."

She pulled him with her to the car and they took off into the night.Sasuke smiled as Sakura looked out the window at the starry skies. He turned back to the road focusing on the cars flying by. Suddenly he felt the oddest feeling. The feeling that he didn't have much time left. That soon he would run out of moments with Sakura. He wanted to make the best of them. From that moment on he would show no regret and he would spend as much time as possible with Sakura, even if it cost him his business and his project.

They pulled into the apartments and Sasuke helped Sakura out of the car. They walked side by side into the elevator and then to his apartment. He threw his coat on the couched and collapsed into his arm chair. Sakura smiled and sat on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and let her slowly drift into slumber. He leant into her ear and whispered sweet nothings to her.

"Sakura, I want to spend every moment as if it were my last," he stated. "I want to spend those moments with you."

She felt another tear sting at her eyes. She turned and placed a kiss on his lips. "Don't live them like they are your last, live them like  
they are my last."

He nodded and kissed her back. It was a rough needy filled kiss with passion and pain. She positioned herself in his lap so that she straddled his hips. He kissed her with growing need; wanting to feel her for the rest of his life. He wanted to leave a lasting impression. He wanted to be known for more than his business. He wanted to be known as the husband of Sakura Haruno, the father of her children, a lover, a fighter, a man who knew no bounds when it came to what he cared for most. He wanted to be known as a failure. He wanted to be someone new. All for this woman he loved.

He wrapped his arms around her legs and stood up, carrying her with him to the bedroom. "I won't ever let you go."

She smiled. "I will hold you for as long as I live."

He kicked open the door and placed her on the bed, crawling over her body. She smiled as he kissed her neck and collar bone. She ran her hands through his black locks. She wanted him to have what he needed. She wanted to keep her promise. She had a ring and now she belonged to him. Now he belonged to her. Nothing, she hoped, would tear them apart. Death being the only exception, even then.. who knew.

He awoke the next day to a sleeping Sakrua entwined with him. Her head resting on her chest and their hearts beating in tune. He ran a hand through the cherry pink locks and sighed in content. His eyes wandered down to the ring on her finger. It's sparkle perfect and the cut just right. He had looked all over for a jeweler willing to take up the project of recreating Sakura's mother's diamond ring. He knew how much the woman had meant to Sakura, so he wanted the ring to mean something just as much. He placed a kiss upon her pink locks. Her green eyes fluttered open to meet deep onyx.

She sighed and stretched out. "Morning Sasuke-kun." She whispered sleepily. "I had the best dream ever."

"Hn?" He asked, still delirious from sleep.

"I dreampt that you gave me a ring, and that we had one of the greatest nights of my life." She sighed. "Instead of making love.. like I keep promising, we just curled up next to one another and you held me tight, whispering to me."

He smiled. "Look at your hand.. dumbass."

She lazily looked down and lifted her hand. "Hey.. a ring."

Her eyes widened and she shot up. "It wasn't a dream?"

Sasuke nodded. Sakura jumped off the bed and made a mad dash around the room to get on real clothes. She was muttering things about dates and places and meeting people. She stopped and looked at the amused Sasuke Uchiha.

"What?" she asked.

"You worry too much," he yawned, getting out of bed. "How about you call your God parents and set up a dinner for tonight, break the news to them? Then after dinner we can come back here and sleep. Then tomorrow we can start moving what little is left of your stuff that isn't at my home. After that we can get back to planning the opening night of our bar."

She nodded, still dazed.

He crossed over and gave her a hug. "Now give them a call."

Sakura nodded and walked out of the room, clad in her underwear and a skirt. He laughed inwardly at how odd women acted when given rings.

"Ahhhh, Auntie!" Sakura grinned into the phone. "I was kinda sorta hoping we could get together for dinner tonight.. no no... nothing big has happened. No, I just have this wonderful man I want you to approve of. No, why do you jump to conclusions, we haven't even done that. No he's not gay. It's really important to me that you let me come over tonight. We can catch up on things.. and I can pick up Hawkeye. Well I'm now in a situation where I can keep her. Yeah. This will be great Auntie. Ok I'll see you tonight."

Sasuke smirked as Sakura dropped the phone and fell back onto the couch.

"Auntie?" Sasuke asked.

"She hates being called God mother, mother, and granny. So we decided on Auntie. She's already called over my God Father for dinner. He won't like you at first but you'll grow on him." She smiled and got up. "Now you need to shower up and get ready while I call Tenten and Chihiro."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and stalked off to the bathroom.

When Sakura picked up the phone, Sasuke swore he could hear Tenten's squeals.

-'-'-'-'-

Sakura nervously fiddled with his tie for about the tenth time. Sasuke glared at her. She was trying to avoid the situation they were about to get themselves into.

"My tie is fine, any tighter and you'll decapitate me," Sasuke stated, his patience wearing thin.

"How do I look?" she asked, fussing with a pin in her hair.

He surveyed her. She wore a knee length black dress with off the shoulder sleeves. Her hair was curled and loosely pinned to her head. She wore a long silver chain with a princess-cut black diamond ring hanging from it that had been set in silver. He wondered why she just didn't wear it on her hand. She told him that she wanted it with her always, but wasn't quite sure if she could break the news to her auntie. So the silver chain was now tucked into her dress. She wore a pair of black heels and seemed to hop from foot to foot in anxiety.

He placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Everything will be fine."

She nodded and turned to the door and gently knocked at it.

He heard noise erupt from the house accompanied by swearing. The door was pulled open and Sasuke just stared in utter shock.

"Tsunade?"

"Sasuke?"

"YOU KNOW EACH OTHER!?"

* * *

A/N: Yes it is indeed a small world after all! And it will get smaller! 


	17. Small small world

A/N: Sorry for the delay and sorry to my Beta, I just couldn't keep waiting. I don't blame you or anything and I understand that life throws you curves balls. I just got my computer running today! LOL.. I've had to use my Papa's computer.. which didn't have any of my files on it. So yeah! Sorry about all the wait and the awful grammar errors... I suck I know.. hopefully your eyes won't burn too badly. Look out for another surprise ending... The world continues to grow smaller, all of it is very important to my plot line and will be explained. People grow closer in the next few chapters. People realise feelings as well. People keep secrets and lie. I suppose that is life! Get ready for some soap opera like writing my friends! you're in for a ride!

* * *

Tsunade glared at the young Uchiha at her god daughters side.

"This, is the wonderful man you wanted me to meet?" She asked, anger evident in her voice.

Sakura nodded.

"How do you know My Godmother?" Sakura asked.

"Because, she's the dobe's Aunt." Sasuke stated.

Tsunade grinned and ushered the two inside, trying to stop any more on the topic.

"Sasuke, when Sakrua called saying she was bringing a wonderful man, I thought she was being serious, guess the joke is on me." Tsunade stated, malice in her voice.

Sakura looked at Sasuke in question.

"I don't know why you'd want to be with some one like Sasuke." Tsunade stated, setting them at the table. "He is known to be a playboy."

"Those are all rumours, Tsunade." Sasuke spit.

Sakura sighed.

Tsunade rolled her eyes and set her hands on the table.

"Look, Auntie," Sakura started, "Its obvious you don't like Sasuke, I respect that, but you must know that I do love him, and I would appreciate if you'd treat him with respect."

Tsunade nodded with a glare cast at the Uchiha."Very well, if you insist."

Sakura smiled. "Good."

Jiriya entered the room which got Sasuke on his feet again. "What is he doing here?"

"He's my Godfather." Sakura stated.

"That is Naruto's dobe uncle." Sasuke stated through gritted teeth.

Sakura nodded. "You two are married?"

Tsunade shook her head. "Jiriya is Naruto's mother's brother."

Sakura pouted. "You guys never tell me anything."

Tsunade sighed and began serving food. Each member of the party ate in silence, it was uncomfortable for most of them, considering how they knew each other. Sakura coughed and brought everyone's attention to her.

"Ah, There is another reason we're here tonight." Sakura stated, blushing.

"You're pregnant?" Jiriya asked, stuffing potatoes into his mouth.

Sakura turned a deeper shade of red. "No."

"Good," He stated, glaring at Sasuke. "I wouldn't want there to be any unfortunate occurrences set in motion leading to an untimely but asked for death."

Sasuke glared back. Sakura coughed. "Rrright. Anyway, Sasuke asked me a question the other day."

"What, to meet your family?" Tsunade asked. She stabbed at a piece of meat.

"No." Sakura stated. "well, yeah but that isn't the question I'm talking about."

"Are you taking him to see Hana too?" Tsunade asked, pressing the conversation in another direction.

"Hana?" Sasuke asked, trying to remember where he heard Sakura speak of her.

Sakura looked at her plate. "My sister." A tear fell into her potatoes, mixing with gravy. "It's too cold tonight to go to the graveyard Tsunade."

Tsunade nodded. "Be sure to inform Sasuke about your sister."

Sakura nodded blinking back tears. She let out a deep laboured breath. "He asked me a question."

"Yes, and I'd like to hear what he asked you." Tsunade bit, looking at the Uchiha again.

She looked up her eyes filled with pain. "He wants me to marry him."

Tsuande nodded. "Very well."

"Hm?" Sakura, Sasuke, and Jiriya all asked at once.

"I said very well, get your hearing checked." She growled, shoving food into her mouth.

"B-but." Sakura stated.

"It's your choice Sakura, marry the teme, just don't come to me when he leaves you for some girl." Tsunade stated, before downing her fourth glass of Sake that night.

"I'll never leave her." Sasuke scowled.

"I believe you said that to a lot of girls." Tsunade hissed, her eyes glazed with drunken stupor.

"Only one." Sasuke whispered. "Sakura."

She heard him and smiled at him sweetly. "Sasuke-kun."

He ignored her. "Let's go home Sakura."

"No," She stated, smiling. "I want to show you my family photos. Tsunade keeps them in a big album for me!"

"I don't think that's a good idea right now." Tsunade snapped, gathering up plates. "It's getting late, you better be going."

"Nonsense." Sakura insisted. "I want him to see my father, Mom, Hana, Iruka, Hawkeye, Black Hayate." She was pulling him to the bookcase in the living room smiling as she chatted.

"Tsuande says we should leave, I think it's best we do so." He muttered. She ignored him.

She pulled out a large brown book and pulled Sasuke to the couch. She shoved him on it and took the seat next to him. She laid the book across them, much like the safety bars on roller coasters, there was no escape now.

She opened it to the first page that contained a rather large photo of two girls and a big dog with a puppy. She pointed to it. "That is Hana and I with Black Hayate and his daughter Hawkeye." She smiled. "Hawkeye's mom died around the time she was born. So about the time I was eleven. Black Hayate died just shortly after Hana did." She was silent for a moment. She turned the page to reveal the same two girls standing in front of a tall man with a scar across his nose. "That is Iruka and my sister and I. He was our babysitter.. so to speak." She smiled. "I haven't seen him since Hana's funeral." She turned the page to reveal a smiling woman holding the two girls. They were very small, no older than four and six. The woman looked oddly familiar to Sasuke.

"Who is that?" He asked, pointing.

"That's my mother." She smiled. "She died a few months after this picture was taken." she smiled sadly. "I was only four."

Sasuke nodded. Sakura turned the page. "That is Mika-chan." Sakura smiled. "She was my best friend up until she moved."

She turned the page to reveal a large family photo. "From left to right. Front Row: Me, Mika-chan, Hana, My cousin. Second row: Mom, dad, Iruka, My aunt. Third row: Aunt Tsuande and Uncle Jiriya."

Sasuke just looked at the photo, his jaw slightly dropping. "The man and the woman."

"My mom and dad?" She asked.

"No, your aunt and your father." He pointed.

"What about them?" Sakura asked.

Tsuande looked in and cringed at the photo before sneaking off and locking herself in her office with a bottle of Sake.

"Those are Naruto's parents."

* * *

A/N: Told you it would get smaller.


	18. Explanations

A/N: Soo my lovely beta and I got things sorted out!! yep yep :D Anyway enjoy this loverly chapter... :D

Sakura awoke to Sasuke leaning over her. She sat up woozily, rubbing her head. She looked to see Tsunade and Jiraiya in the corner, not looking her in the eye.

"What's going on?" she asked, sitting up.

"You passed out," Sasuke whispered.

"Why?" Sakura asked, her voice confused.

"Because you found out that Naruto was your half brother slash cousin, that your father cheated on your mother with her sister and that your aunt and I are really... your aunt and uncle," Jiriya stated blankly.

"Oh.. that." Sakura stood up shakily. "You need to explain that to me."

Tsunade looked up at her for the first time since she woke up. "Your father - my dear brother - was in love with your mother. Minato.. he wanted to marry her from the moment he saw her. But the circumstances in which they met wouldn't allow it."

"How did they meet?" Sakura asked, still a bit faint.

"At the meeting between your mothers' clan and your fathers' to arrange his marriage to Kushina," Tsuande stated. "Kushina understood that your father loved your mother, and she understood that your father loved her as well. He was torn between two women. He secretly went out to meet your mother when he said he would be at work.

"Shortly after his marriage to Kushina, Hana was born. Kushina knew it was your father's daughter, she bore a considerable resemblance to Minato. She never uttered a word of it to anyone and your mother kept the secret as well. Then your mother was pregnant again, with you..." She smiled softly.

"Kushina saw that her sister was growing heavy with child again, and asked Minato for a son, he obliged, and Naruto was born. After your mother died, Minato could not stand the site of your sister and you, he was constantly reminded of his love. He returned to Naruto and Kushina, and left you with the money you would need and in the care of myself. After the accident Minato's family found out abut the affair and wanted to make sure you were never heard about. They sent you to live with him... and I never slept another night. when I got your call I was so happy. I thought you had forgotten me." She caressed Sakura's cheek. "It took everything in my power to not hug you when I saw you on my doorstep, fretting about your clothes."

Sasuke tried to take this all in while Sakura cried in her Godmother's arms.

"So, you are related to the dobe?" he finally asked.

She pulled from her godmother and nodded. "I need to see him now."

Sasuke nodded and stood up.

"Ahh Baa-chan, you're out of my favourite soap!" Naruto walked from the stairs dressed in only a towel. "And do I smell potatoes?"

Everyone looked at him and Sasuke thought on how convenient his entrance was.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked.

"Ahh, Hina-chan refuses to let me in my apartment." He frowned and pulled up his towel. "What are you guys doing here? And why is Sakura-chan crying?"

Sakura smiled widely. "NARU-KUN!"

He grinned. "Ah Hi Saku-chan!" He rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand.

"Naruto, you can quit the act." Jiraiya stated, standing up. "She knows."

"About?" Naruto asked, completely lost.

"Minato and Kushina." Jiraiya stated.

"Ahhh, mom and dad." He smiled then frowned. "What about them?"

"I never told you?" Jiraiya asked.

"Told me what?" Naruto asked, lost.

Sakura ran to him. "Ahh.. little brother!" she hugged him.

"Little.. what?" Naruto asked, red in the face.

Tsunade cleared her throat. "Your aunt Risa's daughters, you remember, you met once, Hana and Sakura."

Naruto nodded. "Kinda.. ?"

"That is Sakura, Risa's daughter." Tsunade put plainly.

"WE'RE COUSINS?" Naruto asked, bewildered. "Now I feel sick for hitting on you all those times!"

Sakura pulled from the hug and smiled. "Not only cousins Naru-kun! Your father was my father!"

Naruto's face fell. "We're siblings too! God I think I'm going to throw up! I feel all incesty and such!"

Sasuke sighed, he felt left out.

Naruto's face fell further upon seeing the ring on the chain and then spotting Sasuke. "I'll be related to the teme!"

Sasuke glared.

"Tell me that Teme is your son, Tsunade baa-chan!" Naruto begged.

Sasuke glared even more. "Not related in any way." He stated with wrapping his arms around Sakura from behind.

"This is just too weird!" Naruto stated. "Here I am naked in my aunt's house, learning that the hot girl my best friend loves is my sister slash cousin, that my father cheated on my mother, and that the hot sister slash cousin is engaged to marry the teme whom I'll be related too... just too weird, next you're gonna tell me that your pregnant and that Hawkeye is your dog!"

Sakura looked away.

Naruto froze. "Teme! Did you do unspeakable acts with my sister and get her pregnant!?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "We may have done the unspeakable act, but she is not pregnant."

"Hawkeye is my dog..." Sakura stated, ignoring the infuriated crowd.

"YOU DID _WHAT_ TO MY SISTER!?" Naruto yelled, lunging himself at Sasuke, forgetting the fact the the only thing that held his dignity was a towel.

Sasuke and Naruto rolled on the floor punching each other before a shell shocked Sakura. She looked at her feet after it hit. Tsunade drunkenly grabbed the camera as Sasuke got on top and started punching a now exposed Naruto. She snapped the picture bringing the two back to reality. Sasuke jumped off the naked Naruto and threw him the towel.

"This one is going in the scrap book with the caption: Naruto (Sakura's brother) and Sasuke (Sakura's fiance) go at it. No more explanation than that," she smiled and walked back to her office.

Sasuke turned pink and walked over to Sakura. "Can we go home yet?"

She smiled and kissed him. "I love you Sasuke, but next time…don't lie to Naruto just to pick a fight."

Sasuke nodded.

Naruto looked at the two in confusion. "Wait you didn't commit unspeakable acts with my sister?"

Sakura shook her head.

"What, are you gay?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke glared at him. "I'm only respecting your sisters' wishes."

Naruto smiled. "Good man!"

Sasuke frowned and turned to Sakura. "This is really too much, please…can we go home?"

Sakura placed a hand on his face. "I have one more stop to make before we go home."

Sasuke nodded and let Sakura bid good night to her new found family and then left into the cold night with Sasuke. As the door shut Naruto sighed.

"This was the weirdest night in my life," Naruto stated, walking back up the stairs.

"Weirder than that one night at band camp?" Jiraiya asked.

Naruto shuddered. "Never mind, second weirdest." He walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

Jiraiya sighed and picked up his laptop and began typing a new novel, the plot that had unfolded before him had sparked an idea. With a few tweaks to the story he would make a steamy tale of love and incest. He was after all, a pervert.

--

Sakura stood before a grave stone, Sasuke's hand in hers. She placed a flower on the grave. Sasuke's eye scanned across the title as Sakura told the grave of the night's events. It read in big cursive letters:

_Hana Marie Haruno_

_Beloved daughter and sister_

_January 10th, 1980- June 17th, 1996_

* * *

A/N: Soo I wrote like three chapters to follow this one... and they all got wiped when my computer got fixed.. they were well written and uber full of things and SasuSaku, NaruHina. NejiTen, and Shikatema... :(... I'll have to write them from memory... 


End file.
